Life after the war
by Chloe-animelife
Summary: After keith had rescued lance from lotor and zarkon they get up to all types of adventures but they asumed that everything was fine but will it?
1. chapter 1-after the wedding

Its has been a year since lance and Keith have gotten married and now they are thinking of having kids but as they live in the future they can in her engendered a baby with there genetics. "Lance you know before we do this the kid is going to be half galra right?" Said Keith with a worried expression.

"Oh don't be silly I wouldn't of married you if I didn't like the galra you and at least your a cute galra and sexy to" laughted lance "so do you want a boy or girl then babe?" Asked Keith looking at the form?

"I think a little girl then in a few years we can Engenere a little boy?" Replied lance. As they filled out the sheet they saw what family background do you have? "Oh god we can't put that she's going to be part alien on there! They will test her and everything if they find out." Panicked Keith. "Hey calm down put it and ill explain it ok" said lance stroking keiths tear away and planting a kiss on his forehead. A few more questions later they gave the form in and waited four hours to meet there little girl who they decided to name Ocean.

After the four hours the doctor called out "Mr and Mr McClain your daughter us ready." Both Keith and lance smiled as they went to see there daughter. Keith had the camera to take photos for the family album. "May I ask what are you calling her?" Asked the doctor

"Ocean Merie McClain" they both replied.

"Ok ocean time to go to your daddies for the first time oh and which one of you is the Alien? "

"Me" said Keith snapping a photo of lance and baby ocean. "May you explain please?"

"Well my mum was part alien and she met my dad who is human and she fell pregnant with me so im half alien." Replied Keith.

"Hey babe you want a quick hold?" Asked lance

"Sure" said keith taking ocean from lance,"god she looks like you so much lance and I don't mind that at all in bit ok lets go now" said keith.

"Wait how old are you two first you never put your ages on?" Asked the doctor

"Oh Keith is 19 and im 18 ok do we are old enough to be parents and be married"answered lance as they walked out to the ship. Once they bored the ship they were swarmed by the palidans, Coran and Aloura who where all trying to see the new baby.

"Woah guys don't swam us god her name is Ocean ok and yes you can all be uncles and aunts to her" said lance pushing them away.

"Ah the new daddy being protective of his baby " said shiro"hey guys that reminds me of Keith last year he ha" joked shiro

"Ignore them can you put her in the crib please babe" said lance to Keith giving his daughter a kiss on the head. Ocean cried all night fir regular nappy changes and feedings but lance and Keith didn't mind that at all because they loved her. In the morning Ocean began to cry for a bottle and Keith muttered"lance can you grab her and ill get her bottle ready and come to you"

"Sure, come here Oce"replied lance

At this time all the palidans were eating there space food and saw lance walking in. Aloura could not help but giggle at the safe lance was in. Lance sat down in the chair and slumped down saying "im so tiered, why did none of you tell me parenting was going to be hard?"

Keith came in with the bottle and saw lance slumped down in his chair and ran over saying "don't sit like that with a baby lance!"

"Oh sorry,when did you get so good a parenting over night?"replied lance who was very tired

"A book you can borrow it if you want" answered Keith taking ocean of lance and kissing his husbands forehead. Wile Keith was feeding ocean lance started to fall asleep at the table, but kept waking up every time he herd a whimper from ocean.

"Lance she's fine she's just moaning for more milk but she need burbing" reinsured shiro.

"I know its just I need sleep but we have training for getting all planets back to normal so I can't sleep" replied lance. Ocean did a loud burb and lance looked over and laughted and saw Keith mouth to him "definitely like you" which made lance smile. "Ok which auntie wants to hold her first then?" Asked Keith

"Aloura can go first, I don't do babies really" replied pidge. Keith walked over to Aloura and passed her Ocean making Aloura smile and she also noticed that she looked exactly like lance.

"Lance have you noticed how much she looks like you gosh, anyway boys I think you can miss training for a few days to look after this gourgouse baby girl" said Aloura

"Yeah but I hope she has keiths eyes and hair I don't want her to look exactly like me and are you sure that you don't need us to help out?" Asked lance.

"Not really boys but tell you what once she's 1 you can take her in the lions, my farther did that for me when I was a kid" suggested Aloura. Keith and lance looked at each over to see if they agreed but they were interrupted by Coran coming in saying "shiro, hunk, pidge, Aloura, the first planet is coming up go to your lions". Lance ran over to ocean and took her out of Aloura arms. "You go and do you job we will do are job Aloura" smiled lance.

"Ok bye boys have fun" shouted Aloura running to her pod.


	2. Chapter 2-life with a kid

Its been a year of lance and Keith with newborn baby Ocean, as today it was her birthday she was turning one. The whole ship was decorated with pink banners, balloons and anything cute and pink that lance and Keith could find. "Guys don't you think you have sort of overdone it a bit?" Asked hunk?

"We would do anything for this kid hunk and you would too, ok" replied Keith with an arm around sleeping lance.

"Ok,I guess your right" answered hunk. He saw lance starting to toss and turn so he decided to leave the room. After a few minets lance woke up to see his daughter standing up in the crib and his his band with his arm around him. "Oh your awake, morning babe" smiled Keith

"Da...daa..daddy!" Shouted Ocean. Lance and Keith looked at each over in shock.

"She said he first word!" Screamed lance grabbing his daughter and spinning her around making her giggle. "So which one is going to be daddy then?"said lance. "I think you should your definitely the fenamin looking one in the relationship babe" suggested keith

"Ok,ill be daddy and you can be dad then hun" replied lance. The part was starting soon so lance and keith were rushing around trying to get things done before everyone came."ok Aloura sits here, korila sits..."said lance"did you invite her Keith I font have a problem with that its just she doesn't like me as your husband remember at the wedding" asked lance

"Well she is oceans grandma so I obviously invited her lance but trust me you will grow on her soon I promise you that" replied Keith. The party started but korila was late, an hour into the party keiths mum finally arrived but she had two uninvited guests. Zarkon and lotor. "Keith! How is my baby boy! And oh how cute is she lets have a hold of my grandchild" said korila grabbing Ocean away from Keith. Lance looked over and saw Ocean reaching out for Keith and ran over.

"Hey sorry to bother you wile bonding with your grandchild but she's scared can we have her back please" said lance. He looked behind his mother in law and saw zarkon and lotor. "Why hello lance"said lotor coming over and placing a hand under his chin lifting his head up.

"What are you doing here i thought yo both died!" Shouted lance which scared ocean who was still in korilas arms. Keith pulled ocean out of his mums arms to calm her down."dont be silly lance the only way you can kill us is Voltron but were nice now ok were sorry" replied zarkon putting his arm around lance.

"Hey! Dont touch him!"shouted Keith putting ocean down and storming over to them"not after last time with the kidnapping and mum, just go and take the idiots away too" ordered Keith.The whole party went silent and looked at the family argument going on."fine Keith but can I meet her when she's older please?" Asked korila

"I dont know mum ok" replied Keith as he felt a tug on his top and looked down to see ocean smiling at him. He looked back up and his mum was gone. "Lance! Keith you missed her first steps luckily pidge recorded it" said Aloura walking over.

"She's growing up to fast I dont like it. Keith is this because if the part galra thing?" Asked lance

"Yes its always the toddler stage they develop faster than usual but childhood and teenager time it goes slower so dont worry" replied Keith "Uncle shiro! Can you look after her wile me and lance go tidy up" shouted keith.

"Sure" answered shiro.

"Ok next time just put balloons in the dining room and main area babe" said keith pushing lance.

"Yeah I agree!" Said lance pushing Keith back.


	3. Chapter 3-life with doubble

A few years have passed and lance is now 22 and Keith is now 23, ocean is 5 and she now has a little brother named Castro who is 3. They are still living in space as it is too dangerous for Keith,Castro and ocean to be detected as aliens."daddy can I ride in your lion please!"asked Ocean

"Not today Oce" replied lance

"Why?" Asked Ocean

"Blue needs to rest remember daddy crashed him yesterday" answered Keith

"lance! Keith!" Shouted shiro running through the door "it's Castro, I can't find him anywhere" panicked shiro. Lance and Keith ran past shiro and into the corridor . "Castro! Whare are you. That's when lance heard a familiar countdown and knew where he was. "Keith follow me! Quick!" The countdown was already at 2 when they got there so they opens the door to try pull Castro out. Keith was holding onto the wall were he rescued lance before but Castro was sucked out into space along with lance.

Keith had to close the door and find a way to rescue them."daddy help me scared!" Screamed Castro to lance but lance couldn't do anything because he didn't have his oxygen mask on so he couldn't rensure his son. In the distance he saw his lion blue who looked like she was coming to save them. "Daddy its blue! Look"said Castro. Blue scooped lance and castro up and flew back to the ship. Once back at the ship Blue put castro and lance on the floor. Castro was fine but lance didn't move. Keith was waiting for there return and was shocked to see lance wasn't moving and ran over to cradle him "Lance! Get up come on stop messing around " begged Keith but there was still no answer.

Keith had to carry lance to the healing pods where Coran was. "Coran! Lance needs help, Castro was sucked out into space and didn't have an oxygen mask on" panicked Keith

"Ok quick, get him in here, I would say there's little chance he will survive this but lance is a fighter" answered Coran. Keith looked at lance and said "stay strong lance for me, ocean and Castro". Keith saw the others walk in and they saw the pod up. Shiro ran over thinking one of the kids were hurt but it was lance so as usual joked about lance getting hurt in dumb ways.

"He did not! He was being a hero shiro!" Yelled Keith throwing a punch at shiro. "He could die! Just for trying to rescue his son who got sucked into space!" Said Keith going to throw another punch but he was stopped by someone and turned around to see his mum. "Mum! What are you doing here!" Said Keith with tears running down his face.

"Came to see my little boy and his brave husband after that rescue act I saw" replied korila."infact where is he? I dont see him". Keith walked over to the pod where lance was and pointed. "Oh my is he ok?" Asked korila.

"No mum hes not! He could die for all we know remember hes human and can't breath space air" said Keith storming out of the room.

"Well he looks fine now for a human look at his stats : oxygen levels normal, heart rate:normal maybe leave him in there for 29 more ticks" said korila. Keith walked into his and lance room and few himself on his bed not noticing ocean was drawing a picture. "Dad where's daddy and Castro?" Asked ocean jumping onto the bed. Thus startled Keith and he stayed quite"how about you show me your drawing princess?" Asked kieth

"Ok I drew a picture of our family. Look there's you, daddy me and Castro.do you like it dad?"

Back in the healing pod area lance was out of the pod trying to function what had happened with Castro sitting on his lap trying to pull his hair. "Castro stop it please!" Shouted lance. This made him cry so shiro grabbed him to calm him down. "So your saying I basically died for 5 minutes then?" Asked lance

"Yeah you did should of saw the state you were in when Keith bought you here, you were blue your hair was changing colour it was actually quite scary" .answered Coran. Keith came back in with ocean to see how lance was doing. He saw shiro walking past and passed ocean to him as he saw lance sitting down on the floor. "Lance! Your a...alive! I thought you were dead" shouted Keith sprinting over to lance. "Easy Keith its best not to smother him" said korila grabbing Keith and lifting him off his feet.

"How would you know?"asked Keith?

"Your dad did the something for you as lance did for Castro, so I learnt all about this and how long it will take for him to heal again" said korila. Lance looked up a laughted at Keith being held by his mum which made Keith growl, but then laugh too. Korila put Keith down so he could hold lance for a moment but instead of embracing each over in a hug they had a kiss session, which was the way they preferred to bond. Ocean skipped over and saw her parents kissing and shouted "ewww! Daddy! Dad! Stop!" Which startled them so they stopped. Castro was at the door trying to lift his dads galra blade but began to fall back! "Castro!" Shouted lance as he tried to get up.

Korila saw what was about to happen and ran over to grab him. "Thanks mum!" Shouted Keith from across the room. Korila thought to herself"yep definitely like Keith as a child"


	4. Chapter 4-lotors return

Castro ran over to his parents after being saved by korila.The speed he was running at caused lance to loose his balance and wile lance was lying on the floor Castro started to pull at lances hair.Alura has the camera to capture family moments so she took a picture of it."lance smile!your bonding with your son here" said Keith nugging lance.

"I know...ow...that...it just...owch...hurts Keith."replied lance. Keith whispered something into oceans ear and she giggled.Ocean then jumped onto lance and ticking him. Lance mouthed to Keith "good job I bloody love you and them" as he sat up.

"Ok guys time to get off daddy now." Said Keith patting Castro and ocean heads.once they got off Keith helped lance stand up."so how are you feeling?" Asked Keith

"Fine but that scared me so much I thought Cas was going to die" replied lance picking up Castro. Castro stated to yawn and fell asleep in lances arms. Keith ran to Alura asking her to take a picture of lance and Castro and she agreed. She whispered"there so cute together" and Keith nodded. Ocean started to tug a keiths long shirt and said "me want lion ride dad! Now!"

"Not today Oce its almost your bedtime" replied Keith picking her up and following lance who was putting Castro to bed. Keith and lance looked at there sleeping children and lance put his arm round Keith "we did well having these two Georges kids. I wonder were they get there good looks from" asked lance.

"Obuosly you silly"said Keith pushing lance against the wall and pinning him there. This didn't last long as they herd Coran walking down shouting for them.

"Keith!lance!" Shouted Coran "the princess needs you both" He came through the door and said "its urgent and you need to come quickly and stop making out all the time you are parents after all" Keith and lance ran to the princess who was on call to lances mum. "Hey princess! What's wrong?!"shouted Keith

"Oh good your here ok Mrs McClain im going to leave it to you to explain" said Alura

"Well its mainly lance but Keith your family so you can know" replied Mrs McClain. Lance was confused when she said this and asked "what do you mean I should only be telling lance?"questiond lance to his mum.

"Its your dad...hes not well"replied Mrs McClain

"What type of ill?!?"asked lance who was beginning to worry.

"Well he has these wired purple glowing lines on him nothing that earth has ever seen so the hospital can't help"said Mrs McClain. Lance looked at keith and whispered"isn't that a galra injury? That you get from being scratched by one?". Keith nodded his head so lance told his mum that they would come get him but they thought that was it so they stared to walk away. "Lance wait! Its Tyler and Emma there missing too it happened the night your dad was scratched" shouted Mrs McClain.

"Wait gone! Like gone gone! They were probably kidnapped mum that's how dad must of got hurt from protecting them!" Said lance. The screen started to go static and then go black "Mum!" Shouted lance but it was no use. Keith looked in shock as he saw lotor with Tyler and Emma and he tugged on lance and said "I know who's got them"

"Who?" Asked lance but there was no need for an answer as he heard lotor saying to Keith "oh are these lance McClain siblings is that why your so angry?"

"Give them back lotor now!" Shouted lance banging his hand on the consul. A few rooms back ocean and Castro were silently sleeping and were silently snatched by lotors servants. Coran came to check on them and saw they were gone and ran to find lance and Keith. He came running through the door and shouted "ocean! Castro! Gone!" He looked at the screen and saw lotor and they all heard him say " Ocean, Castro glad you could join us". Lance and Keith saw there kids and Keith yelled " I thought you said your nice now! Kidnapping our kids and siblings is not nice!". Lance ran to the blue lion pod and said " im saving them if it the last thing I do!"

" Lance remember your not a palidan I am of blue and Alura is red" said Coran grabbing lance. "But we can pretend to give up the lions so me and Alura will deal with it" a few minutes later the palidans were dealing with lotor as lance and Keith snook past.

Once they were on board they herd crys and screams. As they turned corners all they fount were audio's of screams. Lance decided to rest a bit but Keith carried on looking and told lance he would be back in a bit. As lance sat down two arm clamps came around his arms trapping him to his seat. He yelled out "Keith help! Keith!" As it echoed to where Keith was. Keith ran back to see lance clamped onto the chair as he tryed breaking the bonds it was no use. Lotor cams back on smiling as he was going to get the lions but saw lance and Keith. "Oh boys welcome" said lotor grabbing keiths blade. Once he got the blade he grabbed Keith and put it to his neck. "Ok Keith lets go have some fun shall we?" Said lotor forcing Keith away.

The other palidans came on bored with there Bayards and saw lance there. "Lance where Keith" said Alura cutting him free. There was no reply. On the sound system they heard lotors void mice booming as he said "listen I know that was fake and I know you wouldn't give up the lions do I have decided to kill the McClain family and I think we will start with Keith. Any words Keith?"

"Yes I do, lance! Were at the main part he cant go any where else or his dad will kill him now come help please" shouted Keith

Lance stared running to that area with the palidans after a lot of running he finally fount his siblings, children and husband. "Daddy!" Shouted ocean with joy. Lotor wasn't happy with this and pushed Keith to one of his robots and walked to lance with the blade saying"who first lance? Who? And he pointed at the screen were the family on earth was captured too. "Daddy! Daddy me want home!" Shouted Castro which made lancd cry and fall to his knees.


	5. Chapter 5-fight for survival

"I cant choose! You cant make me! I promise I will get everyone of you out alive. Even if it is the last thing I do!" Shouted lance. Castro stared crying and lotor ordered one of his men to cover his mouth.

"Then why dont the palidans help you?" Asked lotor lifting lances head up.

"No I want to fo it myself I font need help they could just go away ill find away to help them all" said lance. The palidans walked away accepting that but inside lance knew he couldn't. As he looked around he saw the blue Bayard and knew what to do. "Lance no it's too dangerous you could hit one of us ok and I know you want to save us!" Shouted Keith struggling to get Fred from the tight grip.

" Fine lotor if you want to kill the McClain family then you can kill me!" Yelled lance standing up.

"Lance! No dont do it please baby boy! You can find away I know you can just dont be like that please hun" shouted Mrs McClain over the chat call. Lotor smiled saying good choice lance, as he a pushed lance pining him against the wall had marking an 'x' on where to strike. Lance looked around and saw everyone was in tears. "Dad what daddy doing?" Asked ocean to Keith. Keith stayed quite and then said just close your eyes princess. Lotor threw the knife and it landed on the cross where he marked. Lance fell to the floor in pain as lotor pulled the blade out.

"Ok there free to go now everyone can go" said lotor. The robot let Keith go as he ran towards lance. "Lance why! Why did you do it" said Keith grabbing his hand. What everyone did not know was the palidans were outside and had already firmed Voltron and combined all the powers to kill lotor. "Keith I...did it for you...for are kids...because i love them" said lance pulling his husband down for a kiss. Korila came running in and saw lance and keith but she Knew what happened and went to grab lance. "No! Mum if you move him he could die." Said Keith applying pressure to the stab wound on his husbands stomach. Voltron blast a hole through that killed lotor in the blast. Lance began to fade in and out of being conscious so Keith and korila dragged him to the healing pods.

Before he went in korila stuffed something into the stab. "Mum what are you doing?" Asked Keith.

"Trust me it works we leave him in there for a few ticks and hes better. Replied korila putting an arm round her son.

"Let me guess days did something like this when I was little" muttered Keith. Korila nodded and said ill take Oce and Cas back to the ship. Keith put his hand on the pod and said "your so stupid at times and I guess I will see you soon". Keith looked at his stats and saw they were all perfect so he let lance out.

"Hey babe? What happened why do you have blood on you? And why do I have blood on me?" Asked lance " where are Oce and Cas and Ty and Em?"

" Tyler and Emma are back on earth and ocean and Castro are on the ship with my mum but we have to get out quick Voltron is going to blow it up Luckly its down there" said Keith pulling lance to the castle. They made it just in time as the galra ship blew up." So why do I have blood on me?" Asked lance

"Well lotor wanted to kill every McClain so you wanted to sacrifice yourself and you got stabbed and I came to you holding pressure to it and also you pulled me down fir a kiss so I go blood on your face and then we put you in the healing pod" replied Keith. The other palidans returned from there lions and ran to Keith and lance.Alura noticed the blood on lance and Keith and asked "what happened? The kids didn't get hurt did they, oh my not my neice or nephew".

"No Alura, it wasn't them there fine" replied Keith

"Then who was it?" Asked Alura

"Well princess, if you look at them who has the biggest blood stain on there t-shirt" said Coran

"Oh my lance what happened?!?!" Questioned Alura

"Lotor, he kinda stabbed me" replied lance scratching the back of his head and gritting his teeth.

"What do you mean kids stabbed!" Shouted shiro "look lance your like a child to me infact you all are apart from Alura and Coran". Lance stared at shiro and the room went silent. "Ok that's odd shiro, ill let Keith explain I didn't remember" replied lance.

"Well as you all know me, Oce,Cas,Tyler and Emma were held i guess hostage and as you know lance had to choose who he wanted dead first and said for you to leave so you did. Then he said he couldn't choose which scared Cas and he cried so one of lotors men covered his mouth and lance then said you know what kill me and let them go so lotor did as he was told..." Said Keith then he went silent and a tear came down his face. Korila walked in and heard Keith trying to explain so stepped in to help "so basically after that Keith thought he died because after lotor pulled the blade out he fell to the floor and was bleeding fast and unable to move. So then we moved him into the healing pods as fast as we could." Said korila hugging her son.

Lance suddenly felt a pain from where he had previously been stabbed and clenched the area "ahhhh! God!"yelled lance

"Lance? Are you ok?" Asked shiro. Lance continued to scream in pain and started getting dizzy. Korila took Keith out of the room so he didn't have to see. Lance started to fall backwards making shiro catching him. "Common lance stay with us bud" said shiro as lances was unresponsive.

"Allura what do we do were using the energy to restor the power for the lions we can't use the pods" asked pidge. Lance woke up again and screamed in pain again this kept happening fir an hour until lance finally came back around. "Um...shiro why are you cradling me like a baby? What happened?" Asked lance "and where's Keith?"

"Lance you were screaming and passing out for an hour so korila took Keith out so he didn't have to see or hear you" replied hunk. Lance pushed shiro away and ran for Keith. He thought to himself "I didn't scare him did I? I'm so terrible, I should stop fighting to live through things I shouldn't live through" as he burst through there bedroom door to see keith hugging his mum crying on her shoulder. Korila put her finger to her lips as Keith said " I should of never told lance were we were i should of been the one to get hurt not him, I feel so bad!"

"No Keith don't go saying that he's fine look" replied korila pointing to the door.

Keith looked over and saw lance standing there "lance!" Shouted Keith as he tackled lance to the ground. They both burst with laughter and happiness. " Look you I am not going anywhere ok. How could I leave a handsome man and two adorable children behind" said lance planting yet another kiss on his husbands head but lance remembered what he said to himself when he was looking for Keith.

"Ok come on you two get up!" Said korila trying to pry Keith of lance. Once she managed Keith put his hand out to help lance up. Lance went to grab the hand but in the process of getting up Keith pulled away causing lance to bang his head "ouch!" Yelled lance as he kicked Keiths leg in the weak spot to cause him to fall. They again started laughing as korila lifted them both up. "Really boys your what 22 and 23 and your acting as if your 18 and 19 again." Replied korila to the laughter as she lifted lance to his feet.

"Korila?" Asked lance

"Yeah?" Korila replied.

"How long will the passing out and screaming last if that is what I can remember from shiro telling me? You seem to know so much" lance questioned

"Oh um... Well it should decrease every day by 5 minutes if it doesn't tell allura and she will know what to do." Replied korila

"and Keith if your with him and in not here you must help him through it ok, it happened to your dad and I left as I was scared and he almost died if it weren't for someone on board" ordered korila

"Yes mum but what if Oce and Cas are with us and how many times a day should it happen?" Replied Keith as he questioned his mum.

"Your scream for help and tell them to take the kids away and it should happen once or twice a day ok?" Answered korila. Keith nodded as his mum left the room that him and lance were in. Lance started to run out of the room yelling "God! I forgot to ask her something! Korila wait!". Korila stopped and turned around to see lance running at her.

"Lance what's wrong?" She asked as she grabbed lance to stop him running past.

"What do I do when I'm alone? And the screaming and passing out happens?" Questioned lance with worry in his eyes.

"Lance the scream is loud enough to eco through the halls. When me and Keith were in your room we could hear the screams coming from you." Said korila comforting lance.

"Ok thanks I guess you can go back to training or tell allura what she has to do to help me if it docent stop every 5 minutes of an hour or if its longer than once or twice a day" replied lance as he walked back to Keith. Once lance was back in the room he started to fell a sudden pain in his lower region and clenched it again. He let out another scream of pain as he slowly began to fall toward. Keith ran over and stopped him as they sat on the floor Keith could hear ocean and Castro coming up the corridor and began to panic as lance woke up and let another scream out. "Daddy! Dad! Castro keeps pulling my hair" shouted Ocean

"No I don't!" Shouted Castro back. Keith panicked as he saw Castro and Ocean in the door way. He yelled out "someone anybody help! It has happened again!" As lance let out another scream. Allura heard this as she walked and picked up Ocean and Castro taking them away. Keith looked at the time and saw lance only had 10 more minutes until he was back to normal.

"Common lance! Stay strong remember what you said you would never leave me and the kids". After a dreadful hour again lance woke up with no memory of what happened?

"Keith? Why are we on floor and why are you cradling me in your arms?" Asked a very confused lance.

"You passed out screaming in pain again, how do you never remember this!" Shouted Keith.

"Hey no need to shout, you know I can't remember what happens after passing out, remember after the healing pods" replied lance.

"Sorry I overreacted,its just what if in not here and its Ocean or Castro that get scared and run of leaving you. Remember if your left alone fir 20 minutes you could die" said Keith pulling lance to his feet.

"I know but hopefully they will never see me like that" answered lance hugging his husband.


	6. Chapter 6-Is lance done for?

The next day Coran decided to take Keith, the paladins and the children to the space mall.

"Hey Coran why can't lance come? Asked Keith.

"Well you know his fainting and screaming attacks and also he is wanted by the mall security for not paying, for kaltenecker" replied Coran. Keith grabbed hold of Ocean and Castro hands.

"You two stick with me ok no wondering off anyway you need new clothes lucky there is a human store" said Keith looking around.

On board the ship lance was walking around, looking for something to do.As he walked around he bummed into kaltenecker. "Oh hey bud you ok?" Asked lance. Obuosly there was no reply because kaltenecker is a cow. Lance decided to go pay a visit to Blue.

"Hey Blue, missing you a lot but I can't be a palidan as in a dad but it is good you still care about me old pal" said lance placing his hand on blue.

At the space mall Keith was waiting for Ocean and Castro to find a new outfit to wear and as he waited someone from the store next door reconised him.

"Welcome again kind gentleman, is there anything I can asist you with?" Asked the unknown person

"No not really" replied Keith not acknowledging him "Oce, Cas we need to be quick come on" shouted Keith.

"Oh wow its been that long no wonder your in the kids section" said the unknown man reaching up and patting keith on the back. As keith has never liked random touches he got a bit mad "Dont touch me!" Yelled Keith in the middle of the shop.

The shop owner came over saying "grab the stuff you need and leave!". Castro and Ocean grabbed every piece of clothing and ran out the store

Meanwhile on the ship lance was beginning to feel the pain again and panicked as no one was on board with him and remembered what korila told him. He let out a Loud scream but trued ignoring the pain.lance managed to get to the main area in the five minutes of not passing out but fainted as he entered. Another five minutes of screaming and passing out passed and no one came back. All that was going through lances head was after 20 minutes he will die. He let out another scream of pain and hoped Keith or anybody would come back.

In the space mall everyone was waiting for Coran to finally be done at the trading area, they were there for 5 minutes and had to make a three minuet treck back to the ship.

"Keith were going to earth today that's why ocean and Castro needed new clothes ok so lets go to the main consul area". It took two minutes to get there and they all saw lance passed out on the floor apart from Keith who went to see if Ocean and Castro clothes fit.

"Lance!" Shouted shiro as he ran and shook him, he wasn't responsive.

"Allura what do we do! How long were we gone!" Shouted shiro looking for a sign of life in lance.

"As far as I know 20 minutes but this could of happened just after we left. Pidge can you stand outside and keep Keith out of here?" Said and asked allura. Allura set the castle to fly to the plant korila told her about in hope to save lance.

Once they arrived at the planet, Keith went to ask why they weren't at earth but ridge wouldn't let him past.

"Pidge let me pass i can't find lance and why aren't we on earth?" Ordered Keith. Allura let the people on board so they could help lance. They started attaching wires to his head and putting them in a machine so they could see how long it had been when he passed out. They waited a few tickes then unhooked him and looked army the results. "So can you help him?" Asked shiro. They nodded but took lance down to the planet. Keith managed to get past Pidge and shouted "have any off you seen lance I can't find him anywhere".

He looked out the window and saw lance being carried by odd looking aliens and then remembered he had been here before.

"Allura! Dont trust them...my mums dad was sent here and killed, we have to help him before he goes in that building" said Keith pointing.

"Keith he was lifeless when we got here and there going to the other one look so calm down." Said shiro. Keith was annoyed so jumped down the hole for transportation and ran to them shouting "give him back!"

The aliens looked at Keith and carried on walking just letting Keith follow. Once inside they placed lance on the floor and pushed Keith to a viewing room. They all formed a circle around him and started glowing. This glow made it to lance lifting him up and started spiraling around him. Lance lifeless body then started to tilt forward as the spirals lifted him. Lance started to go down as the aliens put him on the floor again. They stated to say something but it was unclear what they were saying to Keith. They repeated this 5 times until lance showed a sign of movement.

Finally lance opened both eyes and looked around and saw the aliens around him."Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" Shouted lance crawling backwards. One of the aliens went in to grab Keith and put him in the circle. They started another chant. Once finished it was as if Keith could understand them.

"You may take him, he will have more attacks just don't leave him alone" said one of the aliens

"Ok sure will" said Keith grabbing lance "common cute man".

"Keith what happened? Did I die or something?" Asked a weak lance.

"I guess I think so I was kept out until you were gone" replied Keith as he placed lance on the seat of the lift that took them up to the ship, where lance was surrounded by everyone.

"Ok give him space guys" said shiro helping Keith get lance to his room. They layed lance on the bed so he could recover and shiro put one elbow on Keith's shoulder and said"hell be fine command get some food for him" as he tried dragging Keith out if the room.

"Keith don't leave me, not again" mumbled lance grabbing Keith's arm.

"Sorry shiro I can't leave him again, its just too risky" said Keith throwing shiro off him and going to lay next to lance. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and fell asleep as Keith started to drift off to sleep as well he heard a loud bang and then crying it was Ocean but then he heard shiro saying "aw did you fall come to uncle shiro". Keith relaxed and managed to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7-keiths new discovery

As lance and Keith lay in bed asleep, the castle was flying to earth. Lance woke up and looked to out the window and saw earth and he decided not to wake his sleeping husband as he silently untapped his arms and stood up. He thought to himself "what if i have one of my attacks? My mums going to flip" as he looked to see Keith slowly waking up and opening his eyes.

"Morning babe" mumbled Keith as he jumped out of bed. They walked out into the main area where they saw allura trying to land on earth near lance childhood home, lance moaned saying "why here allura you are aware Pidge, shiro and hunk have family too"

"Sorry lance but your family is the only one that doesn't freak out when a gigantic ship lands on the front do its our only option and anyway your family bond with you is strong."repiled allura making lance do something he called 'the Keith'where he crossed his arms and pulled a face. Once they landed everyone waked out and knocked on the McCain family door. Lances mum answered it and saw everyone and noticed lance still had his shirt with blood on it and she shook her head but smiled when she saw ocean and Castros new clothes.

"Oh please come in and lance go change that shirt!" Ordered Mrs McCain.

"What no this is my lucky shirt mum anyway where's dad and the siblings?" Asked lance

"Garden, ill go get them" said Mrs McCain letting them sit down. Keith stood up with lance "Keith your going to want to sit down I have a huge family" said lance pushing Keith to sit down. Everyone came rushing in and saw lance standing there and everyone shouted "lance!" As his dad and eldest brother lifted him up both holding a leg each and walking around they all burst into a song they sing at family get back together parties. Lance looked at Keith who was laughing.

"Ok guys put me down" said lance over the racket, his family did as they were told and lowered him down and all hugged him. There was a gap where Keith could see lance as he saw his hand clutching where he was stabbed yet again. Once his family stepped back he let out a scream, and fainted faster than usual. "Someone call the doctor! Kids go upstairs and find blankets plaidans go wait outside and ill come with you" said Mrs McCain trying not to freak out. Keith tryed getting to lance as his family run pass him and pushing him back. Once it cleared he ordered allura to stop Mr McCain from calling the doctors as he ran to hold lance.

All of his brothers and sisters came in with blankets asking"are these ok its all we could find?"

"No he will be fine in 50 minutes just try and ignore the fact he's screaming in pain for an unknown reason" said Keith throwing the blankets away.

"Woah there we were just trying to help and you cradling him won't help him either" said the eldest pulling Keith away. Keith started to wriggle and panic as he remembered what the aliens said by how they could only heal him once. "Let me go! You know he can die right if no one holds him!" Yelled Keith. Lance began to wake up and mumble something.

"Oh look he's fine now" said lances eldest brother giving keith to his sister and helping lance up, but they didn't know he was still not fine and was still having a attack. Lance began to clutch the area again repeating what happened again and again. The other plaidans were locked out so they couldn't help. "Can someone listen please! Do you want him to die! If no you must hold him in your arms!" Yelled Keith again and again. None of them listened and lance grew weaker as they spoke.

Keith let out a scream as the room glowed, just like the wired alien healing causing lances older sibling to drop him. He ran to lance and held him as he saw the glow traveling through his veins and something or someone was telling him to kiss lance to help him. Keith slowly lowered lance on the ground and leaned on for a kiss. When he kissed lance they both got surrounded by the spirals and lifted up. When this was happening Keith could see all lances memories and saw the one that was causing him to have the attacks.

He watched it and saw it was lance remembering what lotor did to him so he went yo destroy the memory of lotor stabbing him but the voice was telling him "no not yet you must get him to remember first by opening the wound back up" as they both got lowered to the ground.

"Can I get a knife and in going to apologize in advance for this" asked Keith grabbing the knife of Tyler. The voice said"he's dead now but after this we will bring him back now is the time to do it" as Keith lifted the knife up and forced it down before he hesitated which forced the wound to open again.

"Well done now put him so one leg is bent and the soul of his foot is on the floor, then put his arms out" ordered the voice. Keith did as he was told.

"Good, now you may enter his mind and erase that memory and well do are job and you know how to do that" replied the voice as Keith leaned in fir another kiss. He entered lances memories and fount the one he needed to Erase from lance and pulled at it until it disconnected and he was told not to break it yet but to show lance.

Keith pulled away from the kiss and saw this green glow come across the floor and knew it was the voice helping lance. Lance opened his eyes and saw Keith there with something in his arms. "Babe what is that?" Asked lance pulling himself up.

"You may want to see it, it is the reason you've been having the attacks" said Keith showing him the picture.

"So that's me with a knife in my stomach, oh now I remember! I keep seeing lotor pulling the knife out me and..." Said lance, he couldn't finish as he cried .

"Good he remembered now were going to send another memory for you to show him that will bring him happiness." Said the voice replacing the drawing to Keith proposing to lance. Keith showed lance and said "remember this? One of the best days ever?". Lance nodded as he hugged Keith. Bursting into tears.

"Can we go back now?" Asked lance as he stood up but felt weak. He looked at the blood stain and saw it got bigger.

"You must go and place your hand on the wound before he asks about it" said the voice. Keith nodded and ran to lance placing one hand on the wound and the other on his face and leaning in to kiss lance but not yo enter his mind. As they kissed there was a flash of light and lance wound glowed so Keith lifted lance shirt up to see the wound closing up again as it closed Keith pulled away and lowered lance shirt.

"Stay away from him you freak! Why can you do that!" Said Mr McCain pulling his son behind him.

"I don't know ok! Now we going to be leaving and I'm taking lance with me!" Shouted Keith, pulling his blade out.

"Woah Easy Keith its fine there just scared, isn't it that from you being part galra?" Asked lance. Keith looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway we are leaving now so bye" said lance as he pushed Keith to the door and followed out. The palidans were waiting outside "what took so long? And Keith what was that you did? And how?" Asked Aloura.

"I dont know im asking my mum tonight ok" replied Keith as he looked around for Ocean and Castro.

"Where is Oce and Cas?" Asked lance,who was Aldo looking for them. Keith remembered he saw them inside so ran in to get them.

"Can I have my kids back?" Asked Keith looking around.

"No!" Replied the family apart from Mrs McClain who stayed quite,

"Why not!" Demanded Keith.

"Your crazy! They are not coming anywhere near you! Lance can see them but there staying here!" Shouted Mr McClain. Keith walked out the door, looking down and went to explain but lance interrupted him with "we heard ok, dont worry you can still see them if you go to the garden and ill bring the kids there" as he hugged Keith letting him cry on his shoulder.

"Or you go to the very end lift the kids over and wait until everyone goes inside? And make a run with them" suggested pidge.

"Well do plan B then, how do you do this?" Asked lance as he walked inside and Keith snick around to the end.

"Hey mum, can I take Oce and Cas to my tree house at the back of the garden?" Asked lance

"Sure you can, were currently cooking tea as a family so we will be about an hour until we come. As lance took them to the bottom of the garden Keith was waiting inpationtaly saying 'come on lance hurry up' as he looked up to see his husband and kids.

"Dad!" Shouted ocean and Castro.

"Hey troubles"said Keith leaning on the fence.

"I want to go space dad, me dont like daddy family" asked Castro. Lance lifted them over the fence and heard his mum comming and said "just go ill find a way to get to you!" As he pushed Keith away.

"Lance McClain! What do you think your doing!" Said Mrs McClain grabbing her son by the ear. Meanwhile Keith met the palidans and said"just go! Lance will find us again, hes probably going to use the telepotar I saw but I dint know when?" As the ship set off Mrs McClain knew what knew what lance did.

"Why lance? Your such an idiot! Trusting that crazy man with them"Mrs McClain said dragging lance by the ear.

"Im sorry but there not meant for earth! There galra mum!" Shouted lance ignoring the pain he was in.

"Oh shut up and go to your room! Your not eating tonight" said Mrs McClain pushing lance over causing him to land on the stairs. Lance threw himself onto his bed and started punching his pillow. He looked around and saw his computer and decided to call Keith.

"Hello?"

"Lance! When are you coming back?" Asked Keith

"When I can get out my stupid room, mums locked the door and windows have bars on them" replied lance.

"Ha looks like you've been kidnapped by your own family babe" answered Keith. They stayed up and talked for an hour untill lances mum came up saying to go get something to eat. As they walked downstairs his mum shoved him towards the door "mum! What are you doing!" Shouted lance as his family looked over.

"How did you get out? Young man?"asked Mr McClain as he went to grab his son.

"Lance run!" Shouted Mrs McClain as her disguise came of.

"Korila! How did you know I was here?" Asked lance as they ran out the door and into her pod. Korila stayed quite all the journey until she said "why do you get yourself into these problems lance, you cant do this all the time!" Lance looked at her confused but then he realized and replied back with "I wasn't kidnapped its just how my mum punishes us when were naughty, but she was stopping Keith from seeing Oce and Cas and I passed them to him letting him go back to the ship with them"

"Wow harsh punishment no food and water for a day, if you ask me i think that child abuse I would never do that to Keith" replied korila as she landed the pod. Lance jumped out to see Keith and the kids there.

"Daddy!" Said Castro running up to him and knocking him over. Lance looked at ocean and held his over arm out but she didn't want too and he also realised she was far from Keith as well, as he stood up holding Castro he went to Keith and asked "why is she so far away?"

"I dont know I think its me you know with the glowing and healing people out of no where, i think she's just scared" replied Keith. When korila was walking over she heard Keith and jumped with joy hugging her son and shaking him.

"Mum calm down god what's wrong with you?" Asked Keith

"You've unlocked your galra power, well that's if you heard a voice inside your head" replied korila

"Yeah I did so why are you so excited?" Questioned Keith. He took a few steps back "it was some sort of memory and healing power ok"

"Grandma korila will we get powers"asked ocean hiding behind her

"Yes you will but you have to unlock them" said korila stepping to the side so she was facing Keith and lance. Lance gave Castro to Keith and crouched down rubbing oceans arm and asking "what's wrong my little princess? Did dad scare you with the glowing and everything". Ocean shook her head and added "no your family too rough, me got hurt"as she pulled down her sock revealing a cut. Keith saw this and ran to get a plaster for it because he knew this wasn't a serious injury. He placed the plaster on as ocean began to fidget away from Keith. Lance thought to himself "why does this remind me of Tyler as a kid? Tyler did the exact same thing and turned out autistic as he went to grab ocean.

"No!" Shouted ocean as she smaked lance.

"Ocean! You do not smack people!" Shouted Keith as he went to grab her. Korila stopped him and said "we need to test she might be autistic. Lance doesn't that run in your family" said korila

"Yes but never the first born it always the last never the first so Castro should but again it could change" He replied as he stood up. Keith pulled out his Internet pad and searched up signs of autism. He fount a list and ticked of everything on it as ocean had done it all and he thought to himself "I have done all this two. Am I autistic too?"

"Hey mum, turns out she is but erm can I ask you something?" Replied Keith putting his Internet pad away

"Sure fire away kiddo" answered korila

"Am I autistic I've done everything on this list and you raised me for 4 years so surely I showed signs by then" questioned Keith.

Korila looked down and said "that's the reason I abandoned you Keith, the galra empire fount out you were autistic and wanted to kill you so there were no weak galra". Keith walked over and said "im glad your my mum" as they embraced in hug.


	8. Castros discovery

Another 5 years have passed ocean is now 10, Castro is 8, lance is 27 and Keith is 28.

"Why cant I train what if one of the lions choose me? Its not fair dad!"Yelled Ocean as she stomped her foot. Lance looked at her as he was helping Castro practice using a sword and activate his power.

"Listen Oce, the red lion has chosen Cas so he needs to train..." Keith replied as he was trying not to get angry and lance added "and its dangerous job, I dont want my little princess to get hurt do I?"

"So you dont care if i get hurt daddy?" Asked Castro lifting up his helmet that was to big for him.

"Of course i do mate but your not really going to be flying red your a kid infact you both are" said lance taking the blade from Castro. Keith let go of ocean for one second and she ran off to the doors and was gone

"Oce wait..." Shouted lance but it was to late. Keith came behind lance and wrapped his arms around him and whispered into his ear "I know your thinking your a bad parent but your awesome she's just being autistic I was like that as a kid" and lance smiled turning around to kiss his husband.

As Castro waited it seemed like everything had stopped moving so he walked around trying to open the door but they didn't open. He started getting scared as he heard a voice in his head saying "lift your hand and turn to the right if you want time to go back to normal" and as he did this time came back on. Castro ran to his parents and was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong bud" said Keith patting Castro back and Russeling his hair.

"Wired voice, time stopped and played and the voice keeps telling me to do things" replied Castro starting to calm down but started again as the voice came back repeating a command.

"Hey little champ its just your unlocking your power, just follow the steps and it will stop" told lance.

The voice said "put your hand out and twist to the left to rewind time and right to go toward in tine" as Castro did this he went forward and saw a beam coming in that was aiming for Keith and lance. He went back to normal time and freaked out. Lance grabbed his arm trying to find out what's wrong as he heard a bang. Putting his hand out quickly to pause time Castro dragged his parents to safety and lowered his hand again. Lance and Keith were confused at first on why they moved but lance realised and shouted "are little man can control time!" As he jumped up grabbing Castro.

"What was that bang? Tell me at once!" Ordered Aloura as she looked at Keith and lance.

"Well if you can kind of see there's a hole in the ship princess. How about you use your eyes!" Shouted Castro.

Lance covered his sons mouth and said "sorry princess hes just confused he can control time as his galra power" as he lowered Castro to the floor. Keith tapped lance shoulder and pointed mouthing "get him out of here now" but lance struggled to lip read but heard as castro yelled "get off me!" As he was ripped from his dads arms.

Keith pulled out his blade demanding for his son back.

"Give him back or die!" Shouted Keith activating his blade, lance added "what do yo want with him"as he fired up his Bayard. The galra person handed Castro to one of his men and replied with "zarkon needs him, hes valuable now he can pause and rewind time and see the future" as he ordered his men to go back to the ship.

"Your not taking my kid!"said lance as he fired his gun at the one dragging Castro away. The galra dropped Castro as lance shouted "Castro take this!" As he threw his blade to him. It landed a few feet from him as his dads shouted "watch out!" As they saw a laser going to there son. Castro saw this in the corner of his eye and put his hand out to freeze time. He saw the scene that was going on and tripped on someone's leg causing him to fall and lower his arm. Lance and Keith looked around because they couldn't see Castro anywhere.

Castro looked up and saw a galra person looking at him and picked him up by the back off the shirt and grabbed his blade putting it to his neck. Keith pointed out Castro to lance as they thought through the group. "So you thought you could escape us then but your wrong, now lets go pay a visit to zarkon shall we? " Said the galra man.

"CASTRO! Rewind time! To where you dodged the lazer!" Yelled Keith but saw the galra soldier had his arm around him pinning them to his torso. Lance looked at Keith and went to aim the gun bug Keith told him it would be too risky to do it because they could hit Castro. Lance mouthed "you need to go in then if I can hit him although im sharp shooter" as Keith nodded and ran in slicing everyone of the galra people until he reached Castro.

"Give him back now!" Ordered Keith as he put the blade to his sons holders neck. The person holding Castro threw him on the floor and started to battle with Keith and as he looked lance was there defending him from other people who were coming to him. Lance ran over to his son and started checking him over as Castro said "dad im fine he didn't hurt me" making lance happy as he hugged his son. Meanwhile Keith was knocked over and his blade was on the other side of the room and the galra person took this chance to kill him as he dropped the knife in his heart. "Dad!" Screamed Castro as he started to rewind time and saw the scene going back until he doged the lazer. He grabbed the blade and ran at the galra who grabbed him before and ended up killing him as his parents finished everyone else of and he kept stabbing shouting "that's what you get you monster!" Over and over again untill lance pulled him off.

"Easy mate you have blood all over you, what happened you never react like that" said Keith

"I saw him killing you dad, he just..." Replied Castro but couldn't finish because the site of it was upsetting him as he hugged lance. Ocean walked in and saw Castro covered in blood and said "why is there so much blood on Cas?"

"Oh no reason that you should know princess" said Keith walking her out of the room.

"Castro listen ok this will be happening a lot if zarkon wants you and me and dad will look after you ok" said lance pulling Castro head up so he was looking into his eyes,


	9. Chapter 9-castro is valubal

Castro looked into his dads eyes and nodded asking "Why am I valuable to zarkon dad?"

"That's because zarkon chooses the galra people power and the voice you heard was zarkon Castro" answered korila as she walked in.

"But why me arnt there other galra people or children?" Questioned Castro and he added "when will ocean get her powers?"

"That's up to zarkon but I have a plan Keith has already agreed to this" replied korila

"Go on im interested" said lance

"Ok so im going to pretend to be working for him and im going to give him Castro but he can only be used under my supervision and well work it out from there?" Asked korila as she looked for a sign of agreement in lance as he hesitantly nodded his head. Korila grabbed Castro and whispered "sorry about this but we love you really" as she walked away with Castro.

"Hey korila! Make sure hes back by tomorrow or tonight!" Shouted lance as korila nodded back. Lance walked of looking for Keith and fount him in oceans room and sat on the edge of the bed. He was looking at lance with a confused expression as he asked "where's Cas? Why isn't he with you!"

"Korila told me what she told you remember the plan?" Replied lance

"What plan? She never told me!" Whispered Keith and he saw the door open and the real korila was standing there.

"Wait if your here then who is Cas with!" Shouted lance run out the room. Keith ran after him as they looked around in hope to see there son. Keith walked around and saw his blade near the hole and shouted "lance is this the blade you gave him?" As lance ran over and investigated the blade but they both didn't see pidge in the corner until she said "hello, looking for Castro?"

"Well yeah hes not here" said lance as Keith added "you don't know who took him do you?"

"Well when lance left the person turned into a galra soldier but thete all i know" replied pidge as she continued working on her computer "oh and the ship zoomed of just you missed it". Keith screamed as he kicked the wall which hurt his foot as he fell in pain. Lance crouched down and moved his long hair out of his face and whispered "well get him back im sure we will" as he brushed Keith face.

Meanwhile on zarkon ship Castro was being questioned but he refused to answer any of them. He flinched as zarkon grabbed his arm and injected something into him as he asked "what that was supposed to do?"

"My boy, you are nosy arnt you infact you'll find out now" replied zarkon as he clicked his fingers and Castro fell to the floor. Zarkon then lifted him up carrying him to a room that was decorated with everything Castro loved but he tied his arm that he used to control time to a chair. As he woke up he panicked and yelling "get me out of here! Dad! Daddy!" As he looked around he saw zarkon there looking at him as he muttered "just like your daddy lance you are but I have to tell you no one can hear you scream in space." As he crouched down and brushed the hair out of his face and Castro tried pulling away but every time he did zarkon grabbed him again.

"Oh you are such a pretty boy arnt you? Its a shame your dads arnt here yet but in the meantime we can have fun cant we?" Asked zarkon as he brushed Castros hair

"No! We cant my Dads are coming for me I know this! They will never abandon me!" Yelled Castro spitting in zarkon face. While this was happening korila, Keith and lance were on board and began looking for Castro as the other galra people saw them they asked "what they were doing"

"Were looking for our son he has purple eyes and black hair, have you seen him?" Asked lance and Keith added "hes also wearing a red version of lance jacket so it looks like mine a bit to" as they saw them nodding and pointing to a door. They barged in and saw Castro and zarkon and saw zarkon had his hand on Castro face.

"Dont touch him zarkon im warning you!" Yelled lance as zarkon turned round to see a gun to his head. Keith and korila started on unting Castro arm as lance kept zarkon ready and whispered "get ready to blow up the ship when Castro is off ill give the command" as he walked with zarkon to a far distance. Castro was set free and Keith grabbed him as they ran towards the ship they were on and got on as Keith said "hes on give the signal" to lance. Lance gave the signal as he started to run to the exit he got there but was grabbed by to galra soldiers and dragged back on board as the ship blew up. Keith saw lance floating around in space so he ordered his mum to go get him before he wakes up from the knock out off the explosion but she didn't need to as Voltron came and scooped him up. Once all the lions disbanded they saw lance in the red lion mouth as he sat up.

"Lance that was not the plan! For you to stay on the ship!" Shouted Alura pulling him down

"I know ok..." Replied lance as he was interrupted by Keith saying "he was dragged back on by galra army men look" as he showed the princess the clip he got from the security cameras. Aloura apologised to lance and helped him up.

"Wait but who was flying red? Its Castro who is his palidan" asked lance.

"I did red chose me again lance, she can't seem to make up her mind on who she wants to be the palidan of her" replied Alura looking up at the red lion as she added "at least we've killed lotor and zarkon"

"But were not safe yet, there still going to be after Castro do you even know how many ships are out there!" Shouted Keith. The red lion lowered her head and grabbed the back of Castro lifting him up as she turned round.

"Ok red what are you doing?" Said Castro looking down the exit and as he realised what red was going to do he yelled "Dad! Help, Red is doing something!" Keith and lance looked as they saw there son being carried by red. Before they could react she flew out of the tunnel still holding Castro.

"Aloura haven't you put a tracker on every lion where is she going?" Asked lance

"She's going to earth, but why is she that's the question?" Replied Aloura pulling up the tracker.

"But how is she flying without a palidan! She never does that!" Shouted Keith banging his hand on a pod.

Meanwhile Red landed on earth outside the Garision and placed Castro down as she roared to get attention. Someone came out and saw Castro with red but recognised Castro. "Your Keith and lances kid arnt you?" Asked the person as he saw Castro nod.

"Why am I here? I dont get it, she just bought me here" asked Castro as he looked up a Red and smiled. Red bent her head down and nudged Castro through the door like she knew something was coming but Castro refused to move as he said

"you might as well go in, im going home with red"

Back on the ship lance saw it said red was at the Garison and thought _why is she there with my child? And why did she even take him?_ But his thoughts were interrupted by Keith elbowing his back.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Yelled lance but stopped yelling when Aloura gave him the corner stair.

"We have a plan you and Keith are going in a pod and go to earth to find out why red took Cas" said shiro as he pushed lance into a pod along with Keith "go find that kid"


	10. Chapter 10- keiths accident

The lion threw Castro in through the doors and followed after him as she sat outside closing the door with her tail. When Castro stood up the leader came out and asked the person before "who is he! Why is he here?"

"Sir he's the son of Keith Kogane and Lance McClain and his lion bought him here, sir"

"What! They were rivals here, how many years have they been married for?" Asked the leader

"10 years. Why do you care?" Said Castro looking away. The leader went to grab him but Red lowered her head in front of Castro and growled. Meanwhile lance and Keith landed outside the doors and ran to them banging on them shouting "let us in". The door didn't open as they heard people saying "get that lion inside the ship holding unit! And get the kid inside, there's intruders". Lance looked at Keith confused as they gave up shouting and he mouthed " _how are we going to get him back? And Red"_ as Keith read his lips and shrugged his shoulders as he slid down the door and sat down, putting his head in his hands. As Castro walked past the window he saw his parents there saying "there not intruders, there my parents" as he saw two people with guns walk up to them making them both put there hands up.

"Common kid move along" said the leader trying to make him move. Castro was stubborn as he threw the commander of him as he saw his parents being held up against the wall and being cuffed. As he ran out he forced open the door running in front of his parents shouting "you shoot them your dead!" As he skidded in front.

"Castro dont do this bud" said lance trying to turn his head around from the hand that was holding him against the wall

"Dont move!" Yelled one of the commanders as he pressed lance against the wall again

"Lance just do what he says it it will be us or Castro who gets hurt"said Keith as he faced was pulled off the wall. One of the commanders got tired and ordered "just shoot the kid then were done, we know what he is!". They all raised there guns at Castro apart from the ones who were holding lance and Keith.

"Noo!" Yelled Keith as he wriggled to try break free but couldn't. Castro stood in shock as he braced for the impact but it was stopped by something covering him and as he looked up he saw Red protecting him as she threw the commanders left, right and grabbed the once holding Keith and threw them against the building. Keith ran to Castro and hugged him as red stood other them.

"Red what about me!" Shouted lance as he was being walked inside the Garision. Red roared which scared the commander as he threw lance to the floor. Lance broke free from the cuffs and ran to Keith and Castro.

"You ok Castro?" Asked lance

"Yeah lucky red is here or I would not" replied Castro. Keith came out of the hug and walked over to red and jumped up onto her nose.

"Why did you take him here? You better listen to me remember im your old palidan" ordered Keith. Red started communicating with Keith which shocked him causing him to fall off and land funny on his arm

"Keith! Are you alright!" Question lance as he ran towards Keith helping him stand up but he struggled to get up as his arm couldn't move as he said "contact Aloura or anybody"

"How did it happen?" Asked lance sitting down inspecting his husbands arm as he asked "Castro take this and dial 999 and ask for the ambulance" as he tossed his phone to him. After a few minutes they arrived and saw the red lion and then Keith and lance one of them asked "are they the palidans of Voltron" as he jumped with excitement. Lance and Keith looked at each over and asked "how do you..." This was interrupted by Castro saying "dad you may want to see this" as he passed the phone to lance.

It was a picture of his mum with all the palidans and the caption was ' _I just met the palidans of Voltron and my little boy is one'_ and he saw it had over 40 million views and almost 30 million reposting it. "So are you?" Asked the man as Castro nodded and said "im there son as well but I would appreciate if you tended to my other dads arm please". The medical people looked at Keiths arm and asked him how it happened. Keith stayed quite and was trying to think of something to say.

"He was protecting me from a gun shot people at the Garison thought I was an intruder but landed on his arm funny pushing me away and it didn't help that Red here landed on his arm" replied Castro patting reds leg. Keith stared at Castro with a blank expression but had to pretend to agree. The paramedics told Keith his arm was broken so he would had to go im the ambulance to fix it up. He shook his head as he pulled away dragging himself with one arm to lance. "Keith its going to help you, you need too trust them" said lance lifting his husband to his feet and walking him to the ambulance.

After they managed to get the cast on Keith they told him "come back in about 10 weeks ok" as the Volron fan tapped him on the back. As the ambulance left Keith said "great now my mum, Aloura and the other palidans are going to freak out! Why did you choose neon green lance"

"Because I can anyway you let me!" Replied lance as he crossed his arms. Keith then came close to lance and leaned in for a kiss as he reached out to cover Castro eyes. Castro didn't like this so he rewind time to just after the cast was put on and he went through the mini argument again as he saw his dad lean in for a kiss and he pushed him away saying "no your not doing that". Lance laughted as he grabbed his son and brushed his hair back.


	11. Chapter 11- keith?

"All right lets go home then, Red give us a hand?" Asked Keith tapping on Red. Red lowered her head and opened her jaw letting everyone walk in. Lance couldn't fly her because everyone knows how rubbish he is at flying, so they placed Castro at the drivers seat in hope red would let him fly her. She accept him and Keith showed him how to fly her.

"Im warning you she's fast and hard to control at first" said Keith as he held onto the seat. Castro started to pull the leavers forward and Red set off at full speed and she started looping and spinning which made lance dizzy as he shouted "calm down with the spinning kid!" But Castro carried on until they reached space and entered the wormhole that blue took them through.

"Woohooo! This is awesome!" Yelled Castro taking his hands of the controls and almost crashing. He quickly steered red back into control and saw the ship. Lance saw him going to speed up but stopped him saying "your gonna want to pull back to slow down bud, if you want to stop in time and land" as he helped his son land in the red lion spot where everyone was waiting. Lance walked off to go see everyone and Keith stayed on with Castro asking "how do you know how to fly that well! The first time I flew red I crashed her but you your a natural" as he hugged his son.

"I have no idea dad" replied Castro as he pushed him away and walked after lance. Lance was talking to Alura telling her how well Castro flew the red lion and Keith shortly followed after him and went to lance. The red lion lowered her head and nuzzled Castro making him laugh as pidge snapped a photo for lance and Keith.

"Oh my Keith what happened to your arm?" Asked Aloura looking at the cast on his arm and grabbing his arm to inspect it she added "its so strange, what do you call it ill get Coran to search it up"

"Oh its a cast Alura used for fixing broken bones" replied Keith wrapping his other arm around lance.

"How do you break a bone? That's impossible isn't it?" Asked Aloura.

"No its not well if your human at least and anyway I fell of red when she communicated with me, you know how tall they are and landed on my arm funny" answered Keith.

"But your part galra they have the worlds strongest bones ever" said Alura

"You are forgetting that hes part human as well Alura so he could have his dads bones" said korila walking in as she added "any way you should come see ocean you two she has something to show you" as she dragged Keith and lance. They walked down the corridor and started to see water on the floor and Keith was thinking _Coran got the sliperies again_ but he saw as it lead to there daughters room. Ocean was standing there dripping wet, toys across the room, a pile of ash on the floor and vines hanging from the ceiling.

"What in the quiznack happened Oce?" Asked Keith

"Erm...powers?" Mumbled ocean. Keith looked at lance hoping he would do or say something but he stood in shock.

"She has elemental powers Keith that's what i wanted to show you!" Shouted korila with joy.

"Yeah but there was no need to trash her room! Was there Ocean Merie McClain!" Keith yelled at ocean as he stormed away in anger. What did Keith know she was probably in her room when the voice was telling her what to do and how to use her powers. Why was he so fussed about it? In anger he took of his wedding ring and threw it down the hallway and left it there. At tea time Keith was standing in the corner refusing to eat as he was trying to cover up the fact he lost his wedding ring.

"Oh Keith, I fount something of yours it was on the floor" said hunk as he pulled it out. As it glistened in the light lance saw it and pulled Keith out of the room.

"What the hell Keith! Why has hunk got your wedding ring!" Shouted lance

"I was angry lance god!" Shouted Keith back

"Still there was no need for it, I was annoyed too but I didn't throw my ring across the hall! Yeah I get it, your autistic and all that but there was no need for it!" Yelled lance.

Keith threw a punch at lance giving him a nose bleed and stormed off. Lance walked back in the Dinning hall and was trying to hide the blood but it was every where. Castro asked his sister if he should go back in time to stop there dad from frowning the ring and she nodded as he lifted his hand up and twisted to the right. He walked down the hall where he saw Keith and ran to him shouting "dont throw it! Dad you'll get into an argument and you'll punch over dad in the nose!" As he put the ring back on his dads finger. At tea time it went normal but Keith was still in the corner refusing to eat. Ocean whispered "we should prank everyone with your powers lets freeze time and put everyone in odd poses" as Castro laughted and said grab hold of my arm then as he lifted it up. Time froze apart from Castro and Ocean. As they ran around putting everyone in odd positions and sitting back down as Castro lowered his arm and they stared laughing at everyone.

"Ewww lance! Stop picking your nose at the dinner table!" Said Aloura looking around "why are you all upside down?"

"No princess your the one upside down" corrected Castro as he giggled.

"Why has this happened?" Asked hunk and pidge. Lance and Keith looked at Castro and both grabbed an arm as they pulled him out the room.

"Cas you need to use your powers more responsibly not do silly little pranks" said Keith leaning over him and putting both hands on the wall.

"It was oceans idea! Didn't you see her whispering to me?" Asked Castro as he began to cry

"No I did not. Is that true lance you were sitting opposite them" question Keith

"Yeah she did but I mean Castro did agree to it, I heard it all" replied lance as he saw Keith was turning galra.

"Dad! What's he doing!" Yelled Castro as lance stood in shock "Dad!" Shouted Castro as he tried pushing Keith away. Lance ran in to the dining room and dragged korila and ocean out. Keith started to bite at Castro so Ocean used a vine to wrap around Castros leg and pulled him out just as Keith was about to bite him. Korila grabbed hold of Keith and Ramed a needle in his neck injecting a fluid into him which turned him back to normal. Keith looked around as he saw a scared Castro hugging a worried lance.

He remembered what he tried doing and walked over saying "im so sorry Cas! I dont know what happened, come here"

"No stay back!" Shouted Castro as he fell through the door and tumbled down the stairs. Everyone stared at him as he hid ended the table as Keith walked in saying his name. He saw Castro under the table and grabbed his ankle pulling him out.

"Your not my dad! Get off me! Your a monster! Help me" shouted Castro trying to get free from his dads grip. Lance came in as he put his hand on Keiths shoulder and said "give it time, go see your mum ill calm him down" as Keith got up and left the room. Castro sat up and leaned on lance and began crying "shhhh! Its okay my little red palidan, breath and calm down for a second" said lance as he rocked Castro in his arms as he mumbled "hes not dad that mans a monster hes dangerous" over and over. Lance kissed his sons forehead and this carried on for 4 hours until Castro finally calmed down. Keith managed to sneak past and went to Aloura and everyone else as they whispered "why is he acting like that?"

"I went galra and attack him and obviously its scared him" Keith replied as he looked at his husband cradling a scared boy on the floor.

"Why dont you go see if hes ok? You should of herd him he was so scared but its been 4 hours so hes probably forgot by now" suggested shiro. Keith gulped as he walked over and crouched down and placed a hand on Castro saying "hey bud, you ok?"

"Get away! Monster!" Yelled Castro as he kicked his dad away and hid behind his other one.

"Why Castro? Do you want me to leave because I will!" Shouted Keith as he looked into his sons eyes but he was in hysterics so didn't reply. Lance shouted "hey shiro can you give us a hand please he isn't listen" as lance grabbed hold of Castro who was screaming at this point. Keith looked at his hand and saw it going purple as he tried getting up but was to weak. He stared to mumble "blood, I need blood" to himself as he jumped out of the shadows. Shiro saw this and pushed Castro out of the way and covered his eyes. Keith launched himself on lance.

He knocked him to the floor as lance wrestled to get Keith off him. "Keith I know this isn't you, come on fight whatever that thing is inside of you please" shouted lance as Keith was starting to become strong and start biting. Lance struggled with him as Castro saw as the other palidans rushed him out the room with him shouting "dad! No!" Over and over, Alura locked the door so he couldn't get back in. Lance started to feel weak as one of his arms drooped to the floor making it harder to defend himself From Keith. He decided to kick him off and ran for the main area, but Alura locked all the doors on the ship.

Keith sat up and ran for lance, launching himself at him again this time with his blade. Lance was shouting "babe I know this isn't you! Fight what going on in your brain" for a few minutes Keith stop ed attacking as lance leaned in for a kiss, this calmed him down as he slowly started to to back to normal again.

Keith pulled away and saw all the scratches on lance and said "no I didn't mean to attack you im sorry first Cas, now you! What if its ocean next!" Panicked Keith.

"You know your so cute when you panic babe, anyway were trapped in here until Aloura unlocks the doors and who knows how long that will take said lance sliding down and sitting on the floor. They heard Alouras voice on the intercom saying "sorry lance we didn't help you but we managed to get Castro out before he saw anything but im unlocking the doors now. Castro ran through the door and saw lance as he ran to hug him and saw Keith there as he went to shout again but lance covered his mouth.

"No! Castro hes fine look ok he needs to learn to control it and grandma korila will help him but you need to trust him again bud, I know im the favourite dad and that but you have another dad that loves you a lot to." Said lance as he bought Keiths arms to Castro making them hug.

"Im sorry my little palidan of Voltron whispered Keith

"I guess im sorry too" replied Castro as he hugged Keith.


	12. Chapter 12-new red palidan?

It has been three years since the attacks on Castro and lance had happened and Keith has already mastered controlling his galra shifting with help from his mum. Ocean and Castro have both mastered there powers and are using them to help Voltron when they go on missions.

"So dad? What's the mission today?" Asked Ocean from behind the blue lion pilot seat.

"Oh were going to take down a galra ship today and then go help another planet" replied lance as he made blue speed up

"and were using Castro to see what will happen wile were doing this then?" Questioned ocean.

"Seriously Oce, you should know what Castro helps with he rewinds time if anything bad happens" said Keith through lance helmet. Ocean crossed her arms thinking ' _why does he have to help, he is so useless_ as blue came into land and they all sneaked on. Pidge and hunk went to go disable the ships defences and everything as everyone else battled of any galra person they saw.

"Ocean! Watch out!" Yelled Castro as he saw a lazer going to her.

"Oh please, try and hit me I dare you" replied ocean sarcasticly as she put a shield of fire up but the blasts were to strong as she struggled to keep it there. Aloura grabbed her other hand saying "use this, its a custom Bayard for you"

"Hey Aloura if you dont realise that comes out of her hands and she mastered it" said lance defending Castro from a lazer attack. The group moved forward as they went up a layer to an open part that looked on to the control centre, where Castro saw pidge and hunk as he shouted down "hey guy!" As he leaned over the rail. He lost his footing and started fall in general down a 60 meter drop and ocean saw this as she quickly formed a vine and wrapped it around Castro stopping him from falling.

"Wheres Cas?" Asked lance looking around at the same time looking for galra.

"Dad!" Shouted ocean as she pointed down to were he was. Lance put his head in his hands and said "how?" As he pulled him up to safety.

Castro pulled himself up over the bar as he got pulled away from it by Keith who said "your so strange Castro Alex McClain" but stopped as ocean tugged his jacket and pointed at the galra people running up both sides of the stairs. He looked and realised that him,lance, Castro and ocean weren't wearing armour as he thought to himself _well we look screwed_ but instead of attacking strait away they pulled shiro and Aloura out and all bowed down to his family.

"Its him, hes came to save us all" said the galra people as they bowed down. Lance pulled a confused face, ocean was ready to fight but Castro and Keith stared at each over very confused.

"Who?" Asked lance as he dropped his shoulders

"The little boy, hes the one the prophecy spoke off" replied one of the galra men standing up and pulling it out "just see for yourself, if you refuse to say that's him we will fight" as he passed it to lance. Lance looked at it showing Keith as he read it he saw its said ' _we must crown the boy, then savrafise him and we will all be free from the curse and free to leave_ as he looked at the picture then at Castro.

So is he the chosen one" everyone asked. Keith hesitantly nodded his head but said "no sacrifices though, or you'll be dead!"

"But we must to be freed" yelled a galra kid who was Castros age. Lance looked at Keith and mouthed out "prepare to fight?" As Keith nodded and said "fight then!" As everyone charged at them and lance, Keith and ocean surrounded Castro and didn't let anyone get to him. As they were fighting, lance turned around quickly and placed his body with the shield over Castro as he saw a person trying to shoot from above and it bounced of the shield. And disappeared as lance rose up the person took the chance to strike and did but hit Castro in the back just missing his heart as he fell forward onto the floor. Keith turned around and saw his son on the floor and ordered ocean to make an ice bubble around them all and ocean did as she was told as she saw her brother.

"What happened!" Shouted lance going to his knees and looked at Keith. Keith checked to see if he was still breathing and he was buy very faintly.

"Keith your power! You healed me maybe you can heal him!" Shouted lance grabbing his sons hand. Keith nodded as he placed one hand on the wound and the over on his sons brown hair. The wound glowed as Keith saw it slowly closing up as he looked at Castro and his little eyes he begged for it to go faster and heal inside quicker as he started to cry and a drop of water fell on his son as there was a flash and Castro started mumbling something.

Adventualy they managed to hear him and he was saying "Dad, dad" as it progressively got louder and louder. Keith sat him up and shook him shouting "wake up bud! Come on", finally he woke up and saw his parents looking over him and saw lance and started to cry.

"Woah! What wrong?" Asked lance as he crouched down and put his hand on his son leg.

"Your...your going to...d...d" said Castro as he stuttered, trying to get his words out. Keith understood what he was saying and whispered it to lance. Lance looked at Castro and told him he was not going anywhere, and he would be by Castros side no matter what.

"No...your going to...get...shot in the head dad is saw! They held my arm so I couldn't rewind time and other dad is going to be forced to watch" said Castro as ocean looked over thinking _hes gone insane again._ Shiro and Aloura knocked on the bubble as they killed everyone who was attacking them and ocean lowered her arms to melt the ice and let everyone out.

"Lance what's wrong you looked horrified or paranoid about something" said shiro patting his back .

"Because I am!" Yelled lance as he looked over at Keith who was holding Castro and pointed his head at them as he wanted him to tell them.

"Castro just saw that hes going to get shot by someone and im going to be forced to watch and he is too but I dont know about you lot" replied Keith

"Dont worry lance we won't let that happen to you but if its the future it bound to happen" said Aloura as she looked at a tired Castro in Keiths arms.

"Dont say that!" Yelled lance as he put his hands on the back of his head. Next thing they knew is 9 people jumped down out of nowhere as they grabbed hold of Keith, Castro, shiro, Aloura, pidge, hunk and ocean and pushed lance to the floor. the leader put his foot on lances head and ordered the co leader to tied his hands together behind his back. Castro looked in horror as his dad winced from the pain of being stood on and watched as he was pulled to his knees. Keith knew what was about to happen so he closed his eyes and told Castro and ocean to as well.

"Any words lance?" Asked the leader as he crouched down next to him brushing the hair out of his face.

"Kids...i love you so much ok and ill never forget you and Keith I knew I loved you from day one st the Garision" replied lance as he braced himself for what was about to happen. Castro watched as he saw a gun being lifted to his dads head as he yelled "dont do it! Please!" As he tried biting the hand of the person wrapped around him. The room filled with a loud bang as it went smokey and everyone van shied. Keith saw lance there lifeless as he fell to the floor crying and got up to hold lance as shiro tried dragging him away saying "hes gone now Keith! There's nothing you can do"

Castro looked at his hand and lifted it as he rewind time to where lance covered him with his body and shield. He saw as lance went to get up and said "no dad there's going to be another shot in two minutes I saw it in a vision just" lance covered Castro again as the lazer bounced of the shield hitting the person above as it killed them. They saw Aloura and shiro fighting there way up on the left and pidge and hunk on the right as the fighter the once in the centre.

Finally everyone was dead and they could return home and blow up the ship with Voltron so they told Keith and lance to go back to blue with the kids and help form him. Keith sat in the red lion seat but nothing happened as she refused to let him fly her as he said "red, its me Keith your palidan we need to form Voltron"

"Dad maybe she wants me to fly her" replied Castro as he sat in the pilot seat and the seat moved forward as the dashboard lighted up. All of the lions were waiting for red to come as they saw her comming and Aloura noticed it was going to fast to be Keith.

"Keith who is flying red?" Asked Aloura through the black lions contact system and she was replied with "meeeeee! Auntie Aloura" as she smiled and replied with "lets form Voltron!" They stared to form Voltron but Castro was confused as he had never had to do it and said "how do you do it there's no button"

"So fly straight up so your just behind the black lion and in line with the green lion" said Keith helping his son from behind "and then she will do the rest for you bud"

"Ok, lets do this red" said Castro as he flew in line with the green lion but just behind the black lion. As Voltron came together. Castro looked around and said "did we do it i dont feel a change really" as he looked at Keith. Keith smiled and whispered "well done my little palidan" as he handed the Bayard to him also saying "your going to need this, but put it in when everyone else does" as he pointed to the Bayard area.

"Everyone its Bayard time!" Ordered shiro as they all used there Bayards which formed a canon because Castro was so small he couldn't see over it and looked at his dad who told him shiro will go from here as shiro pressed the button to use it and blow up the ship.


	13. Chapter 13- the big move

The lions disbanded and went to there pods and let the palidans out.

"Well palidans we have one more planet to bring back but that's my job and that was the last galra ship" said Aloura walking out of the black lion with shiro.

"Hey babe, I think we should move to earth now you know as that was the last mission ever" suggested lance

"Sure but where we have no money" replied Keith

"My family? Look i know they think your crazy but I will explain" said lance.

"I'll explain Keith dont worry" said korila as she walked in and placed her arm on his shoulder.

The ship landed on earth outside lances family home as they all walked out and Korila walked with lance, Keith and the kids to the door and knocked on the door. A small boy lance has never seen before opened it and said "hello! Wow your very tall miss and why are you purple?"

Lance looked at him confused until he saw his older brother as he said "Pheonix! What did I tell you about opening the door!" As he pulled him away and saw lance.

"Lance!" Shouted his older brother but crossed his arms when he saw Keith there.

"May I speak to your mum please" asked korila

"Sure, mum there's some wired person outside wanting to speak to you" shouted Jason as he stepped to the side letting them in. Mrs McClain came to them and korila took her outside. Keith sat down on the chair next to lance as he lowered his head down because his family was looking at him and started whispering.

Mrs McClain walked in and said "ok guys listen! Keith is part of the family and the woman I was talking to is part galra, and she has powers. Keith is not crazy he just unlocked his powers and ocean and Castro have the same and now lets give him the family welcome"

They walked over and lifted Keith up and sang the song they did for when lance returned and after a few minutes they put him down saying "welcome to the family Keith"

"Thanks I guess" replied Keith as he crossed his arms. Ocean and Castro stood in the corner but came out once lance stood up, and looked outside of the window to see the ship not there anymore.

"Lance they do know how to read and write font they?" Asked Jason

"Erm... For what?" Asked lance

"School!" Shouted Jason as he shook lance and Keith said "no they dont! That's what happens when you live in space for 13 and 11 years and who says they have to go school we van teach them form home" as he wrapped his arms around his children.

"Anyway Jason, who's Pheonix?" Questioned lance

"Oh your third nephew and my second child after Emma" replied Jason . Lance stared with a blank expression as he saw Pheonix walk up to him. Castro said "so hes are cousin then? And who's older me and Oce or Tyler and Emma" as lance pointed at his older nice and nephew. Castro frowned as Tyler came up saying "hey dont threat we will only ruin your life from now on" as he jokingly pushed him. Ocean shoved him back but accidentally shot ice out of her hand which trapped his hand to the floor. Tyler pulled at his hand but couldn't move it as he shouted "what the heck was that for!" Keith looked at ocean and told her to melt it and stepped in front of her when Jason came saying "why aren't you going to punish her! She trapped my son to the floor! With ice!" As he tried pushing Keith to the side.

"It was an accident ok! She didn't mean it but she knows how to control them" replied lance stopping his brother from moving Keith as Jason then shouted "his hand could be seriously hurt lance! Hes struggling to stand up!" As he picked him up, pinning him against the wall "your daughter has definitely got your brain knowledge in her! I knew we shouldn't trust you to marry him!" Jason shouted again. Ocean went to form a vine to wrap around her dads leg and pull him out but Keith pushed her hand down saying "remember control your powers, were living here now and you know how they get"

Mrs McClain saw Jason pinning lance on the wall and yelled "Jason Alec McClain! Put him down at once!" as she reached up grabbing his ear until he put lance down. She asked "Why did you do that Jas? Pinning your little brother to the wall is not nice"

"His idiot of a daughter used her powers on Tyler and trapped his hand to the floor with ice! His hand could be seriously hurt now!" Yelled Jason going to throw a punch at lance. Lance doged it and went to Keith and whispered "you'll grow on them soon I promise and so will the kids" as he wrapped his arms around his waist. An hour later the family sat down for tea but ocean and Castro refused to eat it because they were use to space goo but lance and Keith tried eating but couldn't and felt sick from the taste of it.

"Guys why aren't you eating" asked Mr McClain

"It looks disgusting!" Replied ocean pushing her plate away, lance dad looked at him from the corner of his eye making lance say "there use to space goo ok that was the food they ate in space!" Keith punched his arm as if he was trying to say dont say that idiot but not in words.

"Hey we cant say much Keith were not eating either because if you forgot we ate space goo as well" said lance rubbing his arm. His mum let them leave the table and go outside to let the kids run and play on the equipment. Castro fount a tree and said to lance "hey dad bet you I can climb that before you can"

"Oh really I claimed this tree everyday kid, ill give you a five second head start" replied lance smiling at him. Castro started to climbing up and after five seconds lance stared on climbing as he tried remembering the quickest route up. Castro shouted down "come on slow coach" as he saw his dad climbing fast up the tree and before he knew it lance overtook him.

"I think I win because im the highest well you can go higher but be careful" said lance. As Castro climbed higher he lost his footing and began to fall untill he passed lance who was climbing down and he saw and grabbed his hand stopping him falling. He looked up and said "thanks dad"

"Your not safe yet mate there's still a drop bellow you and I cant hold you like this forever" said lance trying to hold onto Castro. He yelled out for Keith and saw him coming to the gap as he looked up.

"What the hell happened lance!" Shouted Keith

"He slipped and I cant hold him much longer" replied lance as Castro started slipping and let go. Keith put his arms out as Castro landed in them. As lance climbed down he saw ocean on the deck and went to her. He said "hey princess what's wrong?"

"I dont like it dad, we've gone from space were we had lions, missions grandma korila and now were here and I don't know anyone and they probably hate me now for what I did to Tyler" replied ocean as she pulled her legs to her chest placing her head on her kneecaps and began to cry. Lance gave his daughter a kiss on the head and told her that everything would be ok and that she would grow on them shortly and she cam make new friends here. Keith and Castro walked past as they were going inside, but Keith stopped and asked "she alright babe?"

"No, its just to much for her brain to handle im guessing but isn't that what autistim does" replied lance and Keith nodded as he knew what to do to make her happy again. He started tickling ocean as she laughted and pushed Keiths hands away

"Ok lets go inside its getting dark now, and you three wait till tomorrow" said lance as they walked in. Mrs McClain got there rooms done and said "well lance and Keith will share lances room and ocean and Castro will share the spare bedroom with single beds that's next door to lances room"

"What mum! Who knows what they will do if they share a room! We can't allow that" shouted Jason

"We let you share with your wife so its only fair lance can too" replied Mrs McClain. Everyone headed to bed because it was eleven at night and at about 2 in the morning ocean had a nightmare and woke up screaming. Lance ran in and turned the light on "what wrong Oce?" As he sat on the bed.

"Nothing dad just go back to bed" replied ocean as she acted trying to get back to sleep.

"No dont do that Oce I know there's something wrong, no kid wakes in the night and screams for no reason" replied lance pulling the cover off his daughter.

"Fine, you know how me and Castro are going school tomorrow, i had a dream that my galra was going to come out and i don't want that to happen and then Castro got bullied" as she hugged lance.

"Dont be silly you that won't happen, and you can say you lived in space and you have proof the photos everyone will want to be your friend and ill give you a photo tomorrow infact both of you. Now go back to sleep" said lance tucking ocean in and kissing her and walked to Castro and kissed him on the head too.


	14. Chapter 14-school life

In the morning everyone was rushing around trying to get the kids to school. Ocean and Castro walked downstairs and there grandma threw a dress at ocean and shorts and T-shirt at Castro and told them to get dressed. As they were changing lance and Keith woke up and rushed to get dress. Lance put on his lucky shirt and some shorts but Keith put his usual outfit on.

"You know your going to get really hot in that Keith were in Spain which get quite hot" said lance as he looked at Keith.

"Oh well dont care, im pale as and the sun burns my skin so easily" replied Keith as he walked out the room to see if Castro and ocean were ready, they came out of there room as Keith saw there new outfits for school and saw his daughters dress.

"Lance do you approve there outfits?" Asked Keith. Lance looked at ocean and nodded but read Castro shirt ' _my dads are palidans of Voltron_ ' as he told Castro to change his shirt and be quick.

"Uncle lance! Where is Castro were going to be late!" Shouted Emma as Castro ran down stairs.

They still to walk out but Castro asked "dads can you walk me to school Im scared"

"Ok then come on" said lance holding his hand out as Castro grabbed it and walked to school with his parents. Once they got close lance dusted Castro of and said "do you want me to come in with you?"

"Yes please dad" replied Castro.

"Ok just wait for a second, Ocean take this" as lance placed a photo in her hand and walked to Castro. One of the older year pupils saw Castro holding his dads arm and elbowed him on the back and shouted "baby cant even go to school without leaving his papa". This made Keith angry and he started to turn galra and chased the boys into school as he turned back to normal. As lance walked into the school with Castro one of the teachers recognised him and said "wow it isn't lance McClain, oh and look at his cute little boy, he looks like your crush, did you end up marrying her?"

"No sir...im gay he has two dads" replied lance

"Oh im so sorry, who's the dad?" Asked Mr Munch

"Keith kogane you want know him" replied lance "and are you still the year six teacher?" As he watched the teacher nod his head.

"So what's your name then young man?" Said Mr munch

"Castro" replied Castro as he smiled and walked in the classroom.

"Oh and erm he cant read or write, we never taught him" whispered lance and Mr munch replied with "oh its parents day for year six and 7 so why font you go get Keith"

"No need to im here, im going to ocean she just texted me on her holo phone" said Keith as he pushed in the room and went to find ocean. Lance saw Castro sitting on a desk by himself so sat next to him as the other kids and parents stared at lance and started whispering with each over saying _is that lance McClain the Voltron person?_ Or _is that really lance McClain_. Mr munch walked in and ordered for silence and said "class we have a new student today. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Castro got up grabbing the photo lance gave him.

"Hey im... Castro McClain and I lived in space for 11 years , my dads were palidans of Voltron, one of my dads are part ..." As he was stopped by lance who said "ok were done here any questions?"

Meanwhile in oceans class Keith came through the door that was jamed and it opened with force causing Keith to fall on his face.

"Oh hi dad, glad you could finally join us" said ocean as Keith waved as he stood up. Ocean went to her seat as Keith went to join her. He asked "you didn't tell them what we are right?"

"No I would never tell anyone that but I didn't say I cant read or write though" replied ocean. Keith walked up to the front and whispered it to the teacher as she whispered back "its fine you can help her today then" as she winked at him.

"Sorted" said Keith joing Ocean. Keith started helping ocean write her name by doing dot to dots as ocean carefully connected them but got annoyed because it was scribbled, as she growled in anger and she started to form galra ears. Keith looked over and saw her galra coming out and tickled her to stop her. At break the parents stayed in the classrooms but could leave to go to the other ones. Lance came in to Keiths room and went to him.

"Hey babe" said lance kissing his husband "why do you look so stressed?"

"Ocean, her galra started comming out as" replied Keith as hr looked out the window to see ocean and Castro telling to eachover and he pointed it out to lance and they smiled as Keith wrapped his arm around lance.

On the yard the year 10 that elbowed Castro came up to him and started pushing him around saying "you didn't live in space, its impossible like anyone would believe that". Castro started to fiddle in his pocket for the picture and showed him and said "see i did look that's me, ocean and my dads"

"Photoshopped!" Shouted the year 10 pupil as he pushed Castro to the floor and grabbed the photo and started ripping it up. Lance and Keith saw this happening and ran out to there son as lance crouched down as he helped Castro pick up the pieces and Keith started pushing the year 10 pupil until he realised who it was and ran away.

"Ignore him Cas, you know its not fake" said Keith joining lance and Castro as he hugged him. Ocean came over to see if he was ok and lance tackled her to the floor by tickling her saying "he will be soon princess but why didn't you step in font be a bystander"

"What's a bystander?" Asked ocean

"A person who doesn't help but watches but I know why and lance should too" replied Keith as he pulled his kids up off the floor and then lance. They walked back in and another parent came to the side of them and said "I know what you are Keith and I know what your kids are there aliens who don't deserve to be here"

Lance stopped and said "say that to my face again black eyes"

"I dont have black eyes though" replied the parent

"You will if you keep talking junk about my husband and kids" replied lance threatening them.

Back on the yard a year 6 girl came up to Castro and said "hello! I think your cute" as she hugged him. Ocean giggled as Castro pushed the girl of him and blushed.

"Erm thanks I guess, this isn't a dare is it?" Asked Castro

"No im serious your very cute, and were the same age so we are perfect for eachover so can I sit with you at lunch?" As she hugged him again.

"Not really im sitting with my parents, I dont really trust other people" replied Castro pushing her away again and walking inside. The bell rang for the end of break and Castro slumped down in his chair.

"What's wrong my palidan?" Asked lance

"This girl in the class she came up to me and said that im cute and hugged me and she said it wasn't a joke" replied Castro looking out the window because he saw her coming in.

"Ok class, were going to practice writing today" said Mr Munch as he winked at Castro. Castro looked at his dad who was reading the list of what to write and helping him form the letters and he wrote a sentence as Mr munch walked over and said "Woah Castro that's amazing! Assuming you have never written before" as the class went silent and laughted pointing at him and the parents did too. Castro ran out the room and sat on the floor crying, as lance opened the door and saw him on the floor rocking, saying "why did he say that out loud? Now im going to be laughted at all my life"

"No your not, I sent a picture to your dad and hes proud of you bud and Oce is to and look she's getting annoyed at it as well so your not alone, so lets go inside and practice, your never going to improve if you don't practice" said lance holding his hand out. After a few more hours the school day was over and Castro and lance waited for ocean and Keith to come out. When they were united Ocean said "im going to wait for ty and Em you can go on ahead"

"But I thought you said they don't like you?" Said lance putting his hands on his hips. Ocean shook her head and waved her hand as she saw the boy from year 10 coming but it was too late as he flicked Castro on the head and shouted "gay parents, not going to get anywhere is he" as his friends laughted.

Keith looked at him and went to grab his blade but Castro stopped him in time. Keith and lance walked home both holding Castros hand and smiled at eachover as they didn't care what other people thought because there small family was happy together.


	15. Chapter 15- family life

Once they arrived home Castro wanted to practice reading because his teacher said they would be reading tomorrow do he asked is auntie "auntie Sally do you have any simple books to read so I can practice"

"Sure, it was Tyler's do you want me to help you?" Asked sally

"Nah I'm going to do it on my own" said Castro going to sit down. He read out every letter to himself and saw that it said 'the' he moved on to the next one and saw it said "cat" and repeated this until he could say the whole sentence "the cat sat on the mat" Lance passed out from shock and Keith ran over and hugged his son and said "keep doing that and you'll be reading in no time!"

Mrs McCain saw lance on the floor and got him some water because he was semi awake as he said "he just read something" to himself and drank the water his mum gave him.

The next day Castro left the house without lance or Keith and walked to school with his backpack on and reading his book, ocean, Tyler and Emma were behind him as they smiled as he was learning but after the one lesson ocean had on writing and reading she managed to get it down do didn't need help anymore. Castro bummed into someone and saw it was the older kid that kept bullying him.

"Watch were your going idiot!" As he grabbed him by the front of his t shirt. Tyler threw a rock at him and shouted "leave my cousin alone!" As he walked over and raised his fists. The bully put Castro down and started punching tyler giving him a nose bleed and then he walked off. Tyler covered his nose and helped Castro back up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you hurt, your dad is going to be mad at me isn't he?" Questioned Castro

"Oh don't worry ill just say I walked into a lampost, and ill say the same in school" replied Tyler putting an arm around Castro. They all walked in and went there separate ways to go to class. Meanwhile at home lance and Keith were busy building something in the back garden for Castro, it was a trampoline but they were also building it for the other kids.

"Why is it so hot?" Asked Keith

"Spain is just a hot county just go get changed and stop complaining but I know your going to say the sun burn my skin so no" replied lance as he put his sun hat on Keith. Keith smiled end leaned in for a kiss. Mrs McClain came out with her homemade lemonade and said "drink up boys, its homemade just like grandma use to make it lance and still does as she's not dead yet" and she reached up and squeezed lances checks. Keith has never had lemonade before so he drank it and it went up his nose as he said "why does it go up your nose!"

Lance laughed at him saying "no Keith it goes down your throat but its the gas bubbles in it silly but Im aware you've never had this before"

"What sort of parents would never give there kids a fizzy drink? Oh i remember lances first time drinking something fizzy he went crazy and ran around for a good hour or two" said Mrs McClain

"Well my mum abandoned me and left me with my dad who was never really around much so I had to learn to care for myself." Replied Keith "but I still went to school, until the garrison kicked me out"

Back at school it was Castro turn to read out of the book they bought in and he did just as he was told to do by Keith. As he read he stuttered on a word so Mr Munch came up to him to help him say it out eventually he said it " _because"_ and carried on until he was told to sit back down.

"Ok, how well do you think he did class?" Asked Mr munch

The girl that said she liked him said" I think he did amazing sir, he's so confident in reading" but Castro could tell she was exaggerating. At the end of the day Castro waited outside for his cousins and sister, but as they left they bumped into some metal and it looked to be like a leg. Ocean looked up and saw what it was as Castro did as well it was Red! Red lowered her head to allowing them to go in Tyler and Emma were a bit hesitant at first but walked on when they saw the bully coming. Castro sat in the pilot seat and waited for red to respond and she did as he said "hang on tight guys! She's fast!" As he pushed the leavers forward and started flying home.

"Castro slow down! We might crash!" Shouted Emma as she pulled his hands off the controls and as red carried on ocean shouted "tree! Brace for impact" to scare Tyler and Emma as she and Castro covered there heads and last second Castro pulled up and landed at the house. Jason came out to welcome them as he saw Emma and Tyler running to him and Castro and ocean laughing and pointing. Jason stormed in shouting "Lance! Them kids of yours!"

"What about them?" Asked lance coming in from the garden

"I don't know maybe the fact that the red lion is in the front! And my kids came running out of it!" Shouted Jason as he saw lance running out but thought he was going to tell them off but he went to see red. Keith followed out and saw red standing there as she nuzzled Castro and ocean as he thought _why she here?_ But then she communicated with him saying _allura sent me but only to check on you and there coming to visit today_ as Keith smiled and patted reds leg.

"Guys allura and the gang are coming over soon, red just came to check up on us" said Keith

"God she is overprotective anyway see you later red oh and kids follow me, we have something to show you" said lance pushing his kids forward and covering there eyes and leading them to the garden. Once they got there lance uncovered there eyes saying "tedaaa your very own trampoline"

"What's a trampoline?" Asked ocean looking at Keith. Keith shrugged his shoulders and looked at lance.

"Ok ill show you then" said lance climbing on as he started jumping on it and attempt to do a back flip but landed on his back.

"You just jump on them, like the planet with the bouncy mushrooms remember? You two loved that" said lance sitting up.

"I think climbing trees is more fun dad, what do earth children find so exiting about that anyway its not like were little kids now" replied Castro looking at his dads. Tyler and Emma saw the new trampoline and ran out to play on it and didn't give lance time to get off as they said "common uncle lance, play with us for once you can play with your kids another day"

"Sorry, uncle lance can't he hurt his leg trying to do a back flip on it and needs to help with cooking, yeah I saw lance" said Mr McClain coming out and winked at his son and helped him inside.

"Uncle Keith can you play with us then?" Asked Tyler. Keith stood in supersize as he thought _he called me uncle, seriously but Castro wants to climb the tree what if he falls again?_ As he fell to his knees and covered his ears because he had Tyler and Emma shouting at him and ocean and Castro doing the same thing. Lance limped out to see what was wrong with his husband.

"Keith...? You ok" asked lance as he sat on the floor next to Keith. Keith didn't reply do he looked at the kids asking "so what's wrong with him then?" But they didn't reply because they didn't know either. Lance told the kids to go inside wile he sorted him out and noticed his breathing was becoming fast and frantic also he was mumbling "Its too much i don't like it"

"Keith u ok babe?"asked lance as he held his husband again no reply

"mum! I need a bit of help out here!" Yelled lance and his mum came rushing out of the house and saw Keith on the floor.

"Is he ok?" Asked Mrs McClain

"No mum, I have no idea but it might be his autism doing this to him, ocean was like this when we first arrived" replied lance

"Oh he's autistic, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Questioned lances mum as she fiddled in her pocket and pulled out a cube.

"What's that?" Asked lance looking at it but moved back to try calm Keith down who had started rocking and breathing fast, Mrs McClain grabbed lance hand and mouthed "give him this, it should calm him down, worked for Tyler"

Lance pulled open Keiths hand and placed the cube in and instantly Keith stared playing and fiddling with it and started to calm down. Keith looked around to see lance and his mother in law sitting next to him.

"Thanks for whatever this thing is, I like it there's so much you can do on it" said Keith as he inspected the cube.

"Oh that's a fidget cube Keith, so basically every time you feel scared, angry or worried just fiddle with that and ill give Oce one to" replied Mrs McClain standing up and heading in.

"So what was wrong then babe, its fine if you don't remember?" Asked lance

"Honestly I can't remember but I bet it was a stupid reason" replied Keith crossing his arms. Lance laughed at him and said "come on then lets go inside you" as he pulled his husband to his feet.


	16. Chapter 16-lances final day?

As they came in they saw the plaidans , Coran and princess allura sitting in the living room. They all looked over and saw lance and Keith standing in the door way.

"Hey guys!" Said hunk as he walked up to them and wrapped both arms around them and squeezed them also added "so where's are nice and nephew then?" As he looked around.

"I think there upstairs, Oce Castro come down for a second" shouted lance up the stairs as they both ran down to see everyone there.

"So why are you here then? Red never told me" asked Keith.

"Oh ok i told her what to say but who cares anyway we need you back in space because loads more gala ships have appeared and are heading for earth and Keith your mum is really ill we don't know what's up with her" said allura standing up with the other paladins and walking to the door.

"My...mum...ill what does she mean. We need to go now! Kids grab your suitcases were leaving" ordered Keith as they ran to get there stuff. Lance mum grabbed lance and said "don't leave me not again please" as lance threw her arm of him and hugged her whispering into her ear "I love you mum" and he then ran out the door to see Keith, ocean and Castro being held by gala people.

"Leave my family alone!!" Yelled lance as he ran in to help them but they ignored lance and were more interested in the kids and Keith. He stood there as he saw them place Castros arm on a table and then he saw a blade going to his arm.

"Dad! Help!" Shouted Castro as he tried pulling his arm away as lance looked around he saw Keith was being blindfolded and pushed around and ocean was being pushed on board. He heard a voice behind him saying "you can save one but one only and ill tell you what we will do. The little boy we will remove his arm and replace it with a gala tech arm that is controlled by us, the girl repopulating the gala race and the young man were going to shoot him"

"What if I don't choose!" Yelled lance "because you can't make me!" The voice replied with "then one of them will be forced to kill you and i think the little boy will be perfect for the job" lance looked at his family and thought _well this is how two of us go then but Oce is only 13 she can't have kids yet, Keith my husband but Castro_ but his thoughts were interrupted by a countdown as he looked around to see his kids and husband looking at him. At first he didn't know what was going on and then he saw Castro get handed a blade and told to hurt lance.

"Castro, look at me bud, I love you in fact all of you and ill do anything to save you just do it" but to his surprise he started to stab the gala person behind lance. Ocean set a flame out on Keith holder and Keith then beat up the holder of ocean and killed it with his blade he keeps on him at all time. Lance scrambled to his feet as he heard/saw lasers being fired right at him and he saw one going to ocean and ran knocking her onto the ground and took the blast for her, which as usual knocked lance out. Ocean pulled out from underneath her dad and saw a nearly lifeless lance on the floor.

"Dad, dad wake up please! Dad!" Shouted ocean as she began to cry and shake him. Keith ran over and forced ocean away, saying "he's gone princess there's nothing we can do it was you or him now lets get inside" as he dragged the kids in and closed the curtains and kept Mrs McClain from looking out. Three hours past and lance was still lying on the floor as Keith looked out the small gap. Another hour past and the police knocked on the door and said "why is there a dead body in the front of your garden miss?"

"What do you mean officer?" Asked Mrs McClain

"That boy other there" replied the teacher as he pointed and let her see. She looked once and thought _that looks like lance but Its probably not but i haven't see him for a few hours_ as she took another look to see if it was and she realized it was and ran to him.

"No my baby boy! Not my boy! It can't be him!" Shouted Mrs McClain as she got closer she definitely knew it was lance. She fell to the ground and cradled lance in her arms and brushed his hair out of his face and then the stream of blood rushing from his head. Lance started to groan as she said "lance?" As he started to slowly wake up. The police officer came over and saw lance slowly waking but then the blood from his head and called the paramedics.

When lance was finally conscious again he saw his mum holding him in his arms and the police man waving in a paramedic. She got out and rushed to lance and saw the amount of blood loss and asked his mum "what blood type is he?" As she started to glue the wound shut

"He's b-. Why how much blood has he lost?" Asked his mum

"I would say probably about two pints. mum can hold this please tight only for about a minute"said the paramedic running to find the blood she needed. Mrs McClain held the wound shut for two minutes and let go and it stayed in place as she looked into lances eyes and brushed back his hair again.

"Mum, wha...what happened? Where's Keith and the kids?"asked lance.

"There inside hun and I have no idea what happened the police came round saying why do you have a dead body on the front and it was you" said Mrs McClain. Lance tryed to sit up but with the large amount of blood loss he struggled because his body was very weak.

"No lance stay down ok just wait a bit" said his mum as she saw the paramedic coming over with the blood she needed. She crouched down and looked at lances arm because she was trying to find a vein adventualy she fount one and got the blood pack ready.

"Don't worry you should be back on your feet in no time after this, it should take about half an hour for them both to be gone" said the paramedic. After half an hour had past the paramedic removed the blood and helped lead lance into the house and sit him down. Ocean saw lance and shouted "Dad! Your alive I knew it" as she ran up to him and hugged him. Castro followed after her and they both refused to get of him until Keith came in.

Lance saw Keith and asked "what happened then?"

"Lance, you were defending Oce from a laser fire and pushed her to the floor and it hit you in the head so I told the kids that you died im sorry" said Keith turning to leave the room. Lance stood up and grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss and he then whispered into his ear "like I would leave my family, and you know im a fighter" as he hugged s nearly upset Keith and then Castro and ocean came for a group hug.

They all broke away from the hug when they heard a familiar ship coming into land. Lance looked out the window to see the castle of the lions there and the plaidans coming to the door as he ran to open the door to let them in. The first thing allura noticed was the blood stain on lances face as she asked "how did you do that?"

"This, oh well Keith told me I was defending Oce from laser shots and knocked her to the ground and it hit me in the head so a bit like the bomb on the castle incident" replied lance. Shiro came in and shouted "ok who's hurt? There's a huge blood stain on the floor I don't like the look of" as he inspected everyone and once he looked at lance he saw the blood and asked "what have you done now lance" as he shook his head. Mrs McClain grabbed her phone and put on what the security cameras got and said "look here guys"

Everyone watched the event happen and they saw Castro, ocean and Keith fighting of the galra people and lasers being fired at lance and then they saw the part where lance got struck in the head by one. Mr McClain asked "so why does this happen all the time? Its always my Lil'man getting hurt"

"Its because there's a tracker in Castro and we never got rid of all the galra people but we are now allies Pidge made them remember who they are and how peace full there life is" replied Coran

"But that ship...with the people that almost killed lance...the...there still out there! They could be taking Castro and we wouldn't know! We need to remove it!" Ordered Keith as he grabbed his son.

"Keith calm down a second where's your cube?" Said lance sitting him down and finding the fidget cube. Keith stared to fiddle with it and became calmer as allura told him there was no way to remove it without a risky treatment that could kill him. Wile this conversation was going on Castro was outside playing on the trampoline until he saw two people walking up to him and he started to climb up the tree. They stood at the bottom and tryed coaching him down but didn't work so one of them started to try and climb up and get him.

"Seriously kid you not getting away until we have you on are side!" Shouted the man as he grabbed hold of Castro ankle as he was trying to climb higher and pulled him down. Once they got him on the ground they got a serum and injected it into him and it turned him galra and they now had him under there control and told him to go human and hurt lance again.

Castro burst through the door and ran for lance and launched at him, he then pulled out his blade and raised it up but was stopped by Keith holding his arm back but a voice was telling Castro to _kill the royal, we can't keep him alive!_ As he elbowed Keith and went back to lance. He was stopped by allura who put her hand on his head and heard the voice and she then gained control of him and she looked at lance with a confused expression.

"Lance and parents may I have a word please and Castro I will talk to you in a bit" said allura pushing them outside.

"What's this about allura? And what was that face for?" Asked lance

"I think we should ask your mum" replied allura looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Questioned lance mum.

"You know when I put my hand on Castro head there was a voice and it was saying kill the royal we can't keep him alive" answered allura. When she said this lance was drinking lemonade and spat it out when he heard what she said.

"What do you mean royal? Im not that, mum what's going on?"asked lance

"Oh fine, dad don't get mad but lance your not really your dads kid ok your like Keith but with something different but your definitely mine ok" replied Mrs McClain. Lance stood in supersize and then asked "but who is my dad then mum if the man i called dad for what 31 years isn't my dad"

"Ok so I met this prince who was visiting earth, we had a connection and he told me he wanted a kid to be next in line so i agreed and i fell pregnant with you and then fount out he was an altaian prince" replied Mrs McClain.

"But there was only one royal family on altea and it was mine" said allura "wait i remember my mum did say something of having a baby boy years before me so i had a brother and lance it looks like your my nephew"

Lance sat on the steps on the porch as he tried to process what happened and what he was just told and asked for Keith and for them to go away. Keith walked out and sat next to his husband and asked "so what was that about? You look shocked about something"

"Keith im part altaian" replied lance putting his head in his hands.

"Well that's good right babe?" Questioned Keith wrapping his arm around him

"Keith...im not just normal altaian im...royal and allura is my...auntie"

"What the quiznack lance! Royal!" Shouted Keith.


	17. Chapter 17-adjusting to royality

"Ok I get it no need to shout Keith I don't want my I guess half siblings to hear" said lance covering Keith mouth. Keith stared to point at to people walking up to them but lance ignored this and thought _what's he doing god he is cute when he panics_ and he didn't realize he was lifted from Keith and being carried until he saw Keith running up to them. The one holding lance passed him to the other person and said "no escape ok?" As the noded holding him in place.

Keith and the man started to fight with there swords and as lance watched he saw another man coming over to him. As he got closer he realized they were altaian.

"Why hello, who do we have here then?" Asked the man

"Lance McClain sir, the one you want gone?" Replied the girl holding lance. The altaian man stared as he started to cry.

"Sir what's wrong?" Asked the lady.

"He's..hes my little boy, my little prince" said the altaian man brushing his sons hair. "Its a shame though because your never getting the throne we will end your life first kid"

"Why though! Why did you trick my mum! You said you need an heir to the throne but you left her!" Shouted lance as he wriggled to break free. The king laughed and said "oh your so silly son, i never needed an heir im here to stay but she was perfect to carry on the altaian routes and losen the grip a bit he is royalty after all". Once the grip was loosened lance managed to break free and ran inside dragging Keith with him and he locked all the doors and windows.

They heard a voice outside saying "its fine son, i can wait out here forever and you will have to come out soon to get food" said king Daiton. Jason looked at lance then his dad and went to his mum asking "who's that saying son if dad is in here?"

"Don't worry just some stupid man outside probably drunk" replied Mrs McClain. About 6 hours past and the kids wanted to go outside and play tag together so lance let them out but once the door opened king Daiton burst in and grabbed hold of lance and said "me and my son will be on are way now" as he tried forcing lance outside.

"Let go of me! You can't take me anywhere. Mum help!" Shouted lance as he kicked to get free but couldn't. Keith and everyone ran outside and tryed prying Daiton of lance and he ordered his people to hold them back until he got lance on his castle ship.

"He is mine! Only mine and you can't have him, your nit separating us again I promise I won't hurt him" shouted Daiton throwing lance to the ground and closing the doors behind them.

"No he wants to kill me! Don't trust him!" Yelled lance just before the doors closed.

"Now, now boy why would I say that come and help your old dad out with starting the ship yeah" said the king as he walked away leaving lance. Lance took the opportunity to open the door by the pad and run out just as the ship was about to take off. Keith saw lance and ran up to hug him and once he was there he whispered "were going to have to tell the kids about this" as lance whispered back "I know but how they already new about the galra part how are they going to react to being royal children"

King Daiton realized that lance wasn't with him so he left the ship to see him standing there and said "son come on were going home together" and Keith pushed lance behind him and pulled his blade out and activated it.

"Don't touch him! He doesn't want to be with you whatever your called" shouted Keith as he followed the king around so he couldn't grab lance.

"So you want it that way then you want to battle to the death then ok its on" said Daiton as he pulled out his sword. They started to battle both dodging eachothers attacks and after 30 minutes past the king started to fall tired and Keith ran in stabbing him in the heart shouting "that's what you deserve! Your a monster!" as he stood up and whipped the blood of his blade. The people came out and said "you freeded us from are spell of being in control thank you and you young man you must become king" as they bowed down to lance.

"No, no no no no need to do that ok! I'll take the role as king just as long as it doesn't put you in a spell again" said lance. One person sat lance down on a chair and the other went to stand everyone in two columns but saw lance sitting down and shook her head and pointed like she was saying _no stand here_ as lance obeyed and stood there.

"Ok now you walk down to the chair lets just say its a throne but its not and stay standing up and he will place the crown on your head and let you sit down then we will give a speech and your then king" said the woman as she joined the crowed. Lance walked down with everyone looking at him confused apart from Keith, his mum, step dad and allura. Once he got to the chair he turned around to let them put the crown on him. They slowly placed it on and let him sit down.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present king lance of Altea and we are sure he will do amazing things and sir do you have any kids or are you married we have spare crowns for them" said the man behind lance

"Yeah I have two kids a boy and girl and then a husband if that's not against the royal rules" replied lance as he pointed them out.

"May you come to the front please husband and kids.?" Asked the man as they all came to the front and were asked for there names.

"May we get another king crown, a prince crown and princess crown please Eliza?" Asked the man as she noded and grabbed them.

"I now crown Keith McClain the second king to rule by lance, I now crown ocean yo be there princess who will bring joy and happiness and finally I crown Castro to be prince who will bring friendship and light and now let the party begin!" Said the man as he clicked his fingers to show a table full of food and music started to play.

"Hey erm whatever your called i thought altea was destroyed 10 thousand years ago? How come my dad survived?" Asked lance.

"Oh my name is Fileu and your dad survived by his parents putting him on a ship to earth were he met your mum so they got killed along with anyone else on the planet and we managed to clone altea and everyone on it so it still exists anyway lets party" replied Fileu.

Lance walked around as he saw his family eating the food and smiled his half brother Jason came up to him and pushed him jokingly saying "still going to be the same old lance to me" as Fileu came up and said "don't push the royalty are you ok sir?"

"Yes Fileu im fine it was just a play push its ok no need to be over protective of me" replied lance as he walked away to find Keith. Keith was standing under the tree looking at the crown he got and he saw lance coming as he smiled.

"Hey babe how are you finding this news and role now because I know im struggling to process it as always" asked lance as he leaned on the tree.

"Well its a shock at first but I guess ill get use to it adventualy but I can believe allura your aunt seriously you look nothing alike" replied Keith as he saw Fileu and Eliza coming towards them with allura and he quickly put the crown back on.

"Boys being king is a big and very important role ok so just do your best and protect your people but most of all they need a better community that Daiton gave them and you don't always have to wear you crowns" said allura as she put her hand on her nephews shoulder "and lance your still my little nephew no matter were you are ok" as lance noded and stepped to the side.

"Alright then lance, Keith lets get you to the planet then were are the prince and princess?" Said Fileu looking around but lance shouted them and they ran over and they all walked on board and left earth. They then went through a wormhole and fount altea and landed the castle. Eliza said "go explore outside just wear your crowns ok" as everyone noded and walked outside. Keith and lance were holding hands and ocean and Castro were tuning round continuing the game of tag they were playing on earth.

As they walked they entered the village were all the altaians were hiding in there homes and as the new royal family came closer the village light up bright and colorful and everyone adventured outside. They saw lance and Keith with there kids and then they all noticed the royal crowns and bowed down to them.

"No people of altea, we may be the royal family but there is no need to bow for us" said lance as everyone obeyed and risen up.

"Where is king Daiton? Why do you have his crown are we still in danger?" Asked a young person pulling on lances jacket.

"Hes dead ok and this may sound crazy but im his son and I am next in line for the throne so I am king but just call me lance." Replied lance as he looked down and rustled the kids hair.

"Im Keith by the way so just call me Keith" said Keith crossing his arms

"Im ocean so call me that no princess or anything and hes Castro so call him that" said ocean

"King Lance! We need you at the castle" shouted fileu. Lance turned around to see Fileu running at him as he bumped into lance knocking him over. Lance asked "why do you need me? Keith is also king" as he rubbed the back of his head and was helped up by Altaians and Castro passed him his crown.

"We have a way to keep you on earth but still rule altea" replied Fileu as he grabbed a pad out of his pocket and he added "so you go back to earth and when we need you it will teleport all the royal family to us well just you four and it can take you back to earth as well where you can use it to manage altea but you don't have to"

Lance looked at his family and saw they all nodded there heads so he pushed the button that teleported them back to earth in his family living room. Everyone looked to see them all standing there and lance mum said "your back. How come? And why so early?"

"Oh we can manage altea on whatever this thing is I was just given it but we won't be staying long it was just a test run anyway so bye!" Said lance pressing the button to return. Once they were back everyone burst out laughing and the kids were saying "you so silly dad" and "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Alright lets get back to the castle then guys and find Eliza and Fileu" said Keith as he calmed everyone down but on there way back someone pulled them to the side and said "your not Altaian were are the ears and marking?" As they grabbed Castro face and inspected it. Keith pulled his son back and stepped in front of him.

"No one touches the prince or princess or the other king!" Shouted Keith as he pushed them away but apologised after he said it.

"Sorry about that anyway were human the old king met my mum and wanted a kid so I do have royal blood and whatever you Altaians can do but I got human genetics" replied lance as he gave Keith his fidget cube. They finally arrived at the castle again and met up with Eliza who was busy running checks on the castle. Castro took his crown of and held it and asked his parents "where can I put it we dont know where are rooms are"

They saw Eliza walking over and she took Castro crown and told them to follow. They arrived at a big double door and all entered. It was a massive play room with play sets, toys and more. They moved to the next room the kitchen with a personal chef and the next and the next until they got to the rooms.

"Ok this room us the kings room, that's were lance and Keith sleep, next door is Castro room and opposite is ocean room" said eliza as she walked in and placed Castro crown on his bed side table.

"So can everyone come and live here it so big and look at all the spare rooms we have dad" said ocean tapping lance shoulder.

"I guess lets see if there's an option on here" replied lance looking at the pad and he fount one and pressed it. There was a flash then the McClain family, palidans, Coran, Aloura and korila came.

"Oh look at my little Keithie pie in his little crown, I knew this day would come" said korila picking Keith up. Eliza walked out of Castro room and saw Keith being held by korila and saw she was galra and pushed the royal family behind her and grabbed her sword saying "ok you put the king down or die"

"No. Eliza its ok she is my mum, she's not an evil galra or I think I would be dead by now if she was" said Keith dusting of his shoulders after being put down.

"Oh kings I have new outfits for you but there more made for Altaians though so you can just keep the ones you have now on


End file.
